A Dragon's Call
by Sarit
Summary: *Finished!* The Seiryuu Twins have been reincarnated. But their lives are not as sweet as it seems. A mad parent drives them to desperate measures. Will they survive? Or will one of them have to pay the ultimate price?
1. Chapter One : God Works in Mysterious Wa...

Title: A Dragon's Call  
Author: Sarit - suboshi_yui@yahoo.com  
Rating: R  for violence and sexual situations.  
Disclaimer: All characters belong to Watase Yuu. Any original characters belong to me so don't touch! This story was inspired by various Stephen King stories and I bow down to the master of horror!!!   
Warnings: Angst, NCS, death, child abuse, twincest, violence and horror. There will be some spoilers for the whole series and the first OVA. The second will be ignored for the continuity of this story. This is a reincarnation/AU fic. No flaming please!!!  
Pairing: AmixSu; TamaxMia, NakxSoi…various others as the story progresses.  
Summary: The Seiryuu Twins have been reincarnated. But their lives are not as sweet as it seems. A mad parent drives them to desperate measures. Will they survive? Or will one of them have to pay the ultimate price?

Warning: This chapter has graphic sexual situations, which include non-consensual. If you have a problem with this, then please don't read.

Chapter One : God Works in Mysterious Ways

A fierce rainstorm marked the day. A sea of umbrellas could be seen in the small cemetery. A lone casket sat on the dirt, awaiting burial. It was of mahogany wood, golden accents decorating the edges. It would have gleamed in the sunlight. Now, it was foreboding and gloomy.

Various family headstones decorated the landscape, many looming over the gathered crowd. A small distance away, a pair of statues rested. They were a pair of angels, their wings spread as if in preparation of flight. The marble gleamed in the rain; the figures were locked in a passionate embrace. Naked, the statures were obviously male.

Next to the distraught widow, two small boys stood soberly in their black clothing. They were no older than six years. Their blonde hair was matted to their skulls, their bodies shivering in the cold and the rain. The youngest, Joshua, shivered next to his twin. His eyes were wide with fright. His deep indigo eyes shifted from the casket, to his mother, then to his brother. Not really understanding what was going on, he looked to the two people he trusted the most.

Unfortunately, neither were much help to the small boy. The widow, Rachel Thomas, was completely grief-stricken. If not for the support of the ushers behind her, she would surely have collapsed. To all on the outside, Rachel was beyond consolation. To her sons, however, she was merely in a rage.

Rachel Thomas was unstable. Gradually, through the years, her mind had grown to become quite unbalanced. As a child, Rachel had been severely abused. Her only solace at the time had been God. Now God was a crutch for her. She could do nothing without consulting her bible.

Such devotion to an age-old religion had gradually twisted, becoming an obsession. If it was not mentioned, described or referred to in the Holy Book, it did not exist for Rachel. Aircraft and automobiles were abominations of man.

The minister bowed his head, water dripping down the side of his umbrella as he spoke. "We are here to pay homage to Zachariah Thomas…"

Rain dripped down the sides of the mahogany coffin. The twin boys watched, fascinated, as the water seemed to make little patterns. The elder of the two watched, shaking in fright. A long tailed dragon appeared in one of the patterns, staring at him with red eyes. 

The boy shook his head, turning once again to the minister.

"…And now please bow your heads during the Lord's Prayer."

Everyone did as requested, as the traditional words fell from the man's lips. "The Lord is my shepherd; I shall not want…"

The clouds darkened even further and thunder roared.

"He maketh me to lie down in green pastures; he leadeth me beside the still waters…"

The crack of thunder and the flash of lightening pierced the silence of the cemetery.

"He restoreth my soul: he leadeth me in the paths of righteousness for his name's sake…"

Rachel bore a serene smile, a trace of madness in her eyes.

"Yea, though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death, I shall fear no evil: for though art with me; thy rod and thy staff they comfort me…"

Wind picked up, scattering deadfall and decomposed leaves around the gatherers.

"Thou preparest a table before me in the presence of mine enemies: thou anointest my head with oil; my cup runneth over…"

An ecstatic shudder passed through Rachel, her eyes wide and glorying in the fierce storm that was coming.

"Surely goodness and mercy shall follow me all the days of my life: and I will dwell in the house of the Lord for ever."

* * *

Nine years later…

Silence reigned in the small room in the large brick house. The entire house, in fact, was silent. It was an oppressive silence, fear and despair feeding it. In a small room, two boys sat quietly on their bed. They were no older than fifteen years old, young and sweet.

They were twins, identical. Brothers and best friends. The eldest, Jonathan, sat next to his younger brother. He gazed at his twin with deep concern and love. They were alone, for the moment. Tentatively, Jonathan reached out a hand to touch the massive bruise spreading over his brother's cheek.

The younger, Joshua, flinched from his brother's touch. Jonathan quickly took his hand away. Giving his brother a soft smile, Jonathan stood and slipped out of the room. Creeping down the dark corridor, he stopped to listen. He pressed his body against the wall as he listened intently. Leaning over, he looked into the living room.

The room was large with a big bay window at the front. It would have given a beautiful view of the neighborhood if the drapes were ever drawn back. The room had a reddish-black feel to it. The sofa and chair in front of the fireplace were swathed in black material. The brick fireplace held a fire that should have been cheery, but was foreboding. Dark grey carpet covered the room. Crucifixes of every shape and size littered the walls. Various sized bibles lie on the table.

In the corner, a large organ sat prominently against a wall. A tall, black-haired woman sat before the instrument, her fingers running over the keys quickly. Her eyes were closed as her head moved from side to side with the music.

Jonathan turned back, shuddering. She was in one of her moods again. The loud hymns coming from the organ set his teeth on edge. He hated it when she got like this. He quickly bypassed the living room and headed for the kitchen.

Once there, he took a towel and filled it with chunks of ice from the freezer. Finished, he made his way back to his room. But just as he came to the living room door, he stopped. The organ had stopped. He swallowed fearfully.

"Jonathan. Come here."

He almost jumped at the sound of the voice. Soft, but cold. "Yes Mother." He hid the towel behind his back and entered.

Rachel Thomas sat in the rocking chair in the middle of the room near the fireplace. Her black gown brushed the floor as she rocked back and forth. She beckoned and Jonathan lowered his head and strode quickly towards her. He knelt at her side, his head down. "You wished to see me, Mother?"

Rachel smiled and he cringed inwardly. He knew what that smile meant.

Her hand caressed his hair as she spoke. "You're such a good boy, Jonny. Not like that ungrateful little bastard. The Lord will punish him, in due time." Her hand gripped his hair hard and he fought to suppress a grimace of pain. "But you're a good boy, Zachariah."

His eyes widened and he shook his head. He knew what she wanted when she used his middle name. "Mother, please…no…"

Her grip tightened and he couldn't withhold a gasp of pain. Rachel stood, pulling Jonathan up with her. Without a word, she led him to a side room. He didn't struggle, merely followed. It would do no good to struggle. She would get what she wanted in the end.

The room was large, decorated all in black. The curtains, carpet, walls, everything. A King-sized bed draped all in black satin was the prominent feature of the room. Black sheer curtains surrounded the four-poster.

Rachel parted the curtains and pushed Jonathan onto the bed. He squirmed, terrified. "Mother…no…please!!!"

But she was deaf to his cries. In her crazed hallucinations, she was with her husband, not her son. "Zachariah…" Her fingers deftly unbuttoned the shirt and jeans on the frightened teenager. Before he could protest any further, her mouth took his in a painful kiss. Her hand slipped underneath his boxers, nearly ripping them off.

A thumb brushed over the tip of his member and he cried out. Her tongue took that opportunity to slide inside. Fingernails brushed over his chest as her hand wrapped around his growing erection. He moaned, tears in his eyes. Despite how many times she had done this, he still fought to suppress the urges of his body. Not for the first time did he think that if he didn't react, she'd stop…

But he did react, his young body unaccustomed to such sensations. It didn't care who gave it, it just wanted more. Unconsciously, his hips thrust forward into her hand. Smiling through the kiss, she moved her hand harder, faster. He broke away from her mouth, moaning and thrashing under her.

She shifted her hips to straddle his. Pulling her gown up, she seated herself fully upon him. He screamed, thrashing harder in his attempt to get away. Resting her hands on his chest, she moved, shifting herself until he was fully inside her. A low, husky moan escaped her lips. Her hips began to move, her head thrown back in ecstasy as he filled her completely.

Jonathan continued to struggle against her. He didn't want this. He didn't want her. Tears fell from his eyes and he gasped. Her muscles were tightening around him; she was close. Wanting it to end as quickly as possible, he closed his eyes and thrust forward.

She screamed, coming long and hard. Falling onto his chest, she sighed and fell into a deep coma-like sleep almost immediately.

Grunting from the added weight, Jonathan shifted, pushing her off him. He shuddered uncontrollably as he left the bedroom, grabbing his clothes along the way. He dressed in the living room and knelt before the small altar in the corner. He crossed himself, tears still falling down his face. He felt…unclean every time she did this.

Gazing at the plaque on the wall, he glared at the fifth verse:

_Honour thy father and they mother: that thy days may belong upon the land which the Lord thy God giveth thee._

'Is this what you meant Lord? By honoring my mother? To have her use me as a…a whore?' Shuddering again, Jonathan once again crossed himself and stood. He retrieved the towel and ice from the floor where he had dropped it. Bundling it up once more, he returned to his room.

Joshua looked up fearfully when the door opened. He bit his lip, seeing his brother's rumpled appearance. He knew what had happened. Their mother never used him in that way. Only Jonathan. But she seemed to take a delight in beating him senseless. He was a regular at the local clinic.

Giving his brother a wane smile, Jonathan closed the door behind him. Sitting next to his twin, he gently placed the towel-covered ice on his brother's cheek.

Joshua flinched, but quieted almost immediately. Tears filled his eyes as he gazed at his brother. "Why? Why does she do this to us?!" His gaze lowered, as if this was question that had been asked many times.

It had been. Seemingly hundreds of times both had asked this very same question. Neither ever had an answer.

Jonathan shrugged. "It's all right, Josh. It doesn't matter. As long as she stays away from you…"

"No! What she's doing is wrong! I…I hate her!!!" Joshua choked back a sob, his eyes filling with tears.

"Hush." Jonathan brushed the tears from his brother's face gently. "Hush, little brother. I know it's hard. Especially since…father left."

Zachariah Thomas had left his wife nine years ago. So overcome with grief, she had staged his funeral, telling everyone he had died suddenly. No one questioned her, as she was a right and pious woman. The body that laid in the coffin in the cemetery was not their father. It was some nameless vagabond that had died in the cold of the night, freezing to death. Rachel had doctored him up, making him resemble her husband.

"She's crazy, isn't she?" Joshua whispered, his eyes closing at his brother's gentle touch.

"We mustn't speak so of our mother, Joshua." Jonathan chastised his twin, though deep down he knew his brother's words were true. Their mother was insane. And getting worse every day. He feared what she would do next.

"Sorry, brother. I…didn't mean to speak so of our mother." Joshua sighed, his hands wringing the sheets underneath him. 

"It's all right, Josh. Don't worry about it." Jonathan smiled, taking his brother's hand from the sheets. "Come on. She'll be asleep for a while. Let's get out of here. We can go get some ice cream."

The elder twin smiled, watching his twin nod eagerly. He was still a bit child-like, which had caused a great deal of problems for his brother at school. Both twins retrieved their coats and climbed out of their bedroom window, heading for town.

to be continued...


	2. Chapter Two : New Friends

Chapter Two : New Friends

The twin brother's quickly climbed out of their window. Jonathan closed the window after his brother landed on the ground next to him. He smiled at Joshua, helping him up. Even though they were twins, Jonathan made it a point to take care of his little brother. He was so innocent, even with their life the way it was. He would protect Joshua at all costs. 

"Come on, baby brother. Let's get out of here." The elder replied, putting his arm around his twin's shoulders and leading him away from their house. Joshua followed willingly, happy to just be with his brother. Their mother never did understand how the two could be so close. She said it was sinful, the way they doted on each other.

It wasn't sinful. It was love. For a long time, Jonathan had realized he loved his brother. Not just a brotherly love or a platonic love. Nohe burned for his brother. His body was always flushed when his twin was near, an unknown desire creeping up until he would either have to escape or suffocate from it. Most days, he was able to ignore it. But there were times, like when his brother was so naïve and frightened, he felt he would go mad if he didn't have him.

Jonathan blinked, shaking his head. He put his disturbing thoughts to himself. If they weren't sinful, he didn't know what was. Keeping his eyes open and alert, he led his brother down the main street of their small town of San Marcos. It was near the ocean, just two miles north of the California coastline. 

Their family had moved after their father's "death." Rachel didn't dare stay; the possibility of her charade being discovered was too great. So she had packed the twins and left for California from the beautiful New England coast. Now they lived seventy miles north of San Francisco. 

Life in San Marcos was pleasant, if a tad difficult. The twins werebeautiful. There was no other word to describe them. Piercing night blue eyes with heart shaped faces. Hair that came to their shoulders, a sandy brown that almost resembled a light green. Lithe but muscular bodies that was well toned and ready for any type of work or play. 

In fact, the twins' were a near carbon copy of their father. Zachariah Thomas had been an exceedingly handsome man. His features had seemed to be chiseled from marble, they were so perfect. Small wonder that Rachel saw him in her children.

Currently, the boys were walking down Main Street, the main thoroughfare in the small suburban town. It was a beautiful city, but it had its dark side. In particular, a street gang by the name of the Seiryuu Seven. Their leader, Dirk Volman, had come up with the name from ancient Chinese mythology. He had just turned nineteen, and fancied himself a scholar and would be warrior. 

Many townspeople said that Dirk and his gang were cursed. That they worshipped the Devil and other such deities. But the truth of the matter was, Dirk believed himself and his gang to be reincarnations. Reincarnations of an ancient group of warriors that had been thwarted time and again by another similar group. It was a sign of his belief in this mythology, that he named the gang Seiryuu Seven. Seiryuu, for the ancient Chinese Dragon God. Seven for the number of celestial warriors he said were always present and did the god's work.

Strange thing was, there were only five members of his gang. His girlfriend, Sasha Grant had been the first member. The general consensus among the townsfolk was that Sasha was a slut. No matter where she went or what the weather was like, she always wore knee high boots, mini-skirts and nearly sleeveless shirts. Her long red hair was usually tied in a long ponytail that went past her knees. She was never seen without her extensive make-up kit and was always on the arm of her lover.

Raphael Nanais was a young man who had emigrated from Greece. His hair rivaled Sasha's in length, only in a light brownish color. It was known through the neighborhood that he was a homosexual. In fact, his eyes had always been for his leader, who ignored any advances the young man tried. His hazel eyes were piercing, seemingly to look right into a person's soul.

The last two members of the gang, Brad Neely and Sam Bastian, were currently away. Thus, the three elder members of the group had nothing to do.

Until they saw the twins walking down the street. A nasty smirk came over Raphael's features. He nudged his friends, and Dirk nodded, his face impassive.

Jonathan led the way down to the small soda parlor. It was a rare place, not many left in the States. The parlor was one of those old burger joints. The décor was of the early fifties, when poodle skirts were in fashion. A large train set was suspended above the patrons. Old fifties and sixties music blared from the speakers strategically placed around the restaurant. 

Grinning, watching the excitement appear on his brother's face, Jonathan indicated for his twin to find a table. Nodding, Joshua went among the various empty chairs and tables, finding one near the back of the restaurant. 

Approaching the counter, Jonathan nodded to the attendant. It was a young woman who went to the twins' school. Reykia Fick. She had long violet hair, plaited. She turned, smiling at the sight of Jonathan. "Well, well, well! It certainly is good to see you and your brother out among the living. What'll ya have?"

Jonathan smiled politely. "Two vanilla sodas, please."

"Comin' right up!" She turned, heading for the soda machines. After a few moments, she carried back to frosty mugs filled with ice cream. "There ya go!"

"Thanks." Jonathan took the glasses and headed over to his brother. Setting the glasses on the table, he took a seat next to his twin. Joshua reached for the glass, but stopped, looking at his brother. Both boys bowed their heads, their lips mumbling for a moment. Afterwards, they lifted their heads and took a sip of the soda simultaneously.

"Well, if it isn't the two freaks. Finally decided to come out of your cage?"

Jonathan looked up, his eyes narrowed. Protectively, he scooted closer to his twin.

The bearer of the voice, Dirk, gave the twins a nasty smile as he; Sasha and Raphael entered the small restaurant. Raphael looked around him, sneering. He hated this place. It was toocheery for his liking.

"Aniki" Joshua whispered, clutching his brother's arm tightly. Jonathan could feel his twin shaking with fright. "I wanna go"

"Ahthe little baby wants to go." Raphael smirked, his long brown hair falling around him. The three gang members had taken positions, surrounding the twins. Standing behind Joshua, Raphael gripped the frightened boys shoulder hard, nearly bruising it. Joshua yelped.

Jonathan glared at the older boy. "Let my brother go."

"Ah, but you have more important things to worry about, mate." Dirk stood directly in front of Jonathan. Without warning, he pulled the boy off his feet by the front collar of his shirt. "We have things to discuss boy. Such as your entry into our little group."

Meanwhile, Raphael had taken to fondling the youth he held in his grasp. It was no secret he lusted after his leader. Unlike many homosexuals in their area, Raphael made no pretenses. He openly exhibited his preferences, which he did now. Leaning forward, he let his breath brush against Joshua's ear. "I wonderare you and your brother still asclose as before? Why don't we find out?" 

Holding the frightened youth against him by his left arm, his right slid down. Sliding underneath the young boy's jeans, Raphael smirked evilly, his hand grasping the inexperienced youth's member.

Joshua gasped, flinching. No one had ever done that to him. Not even his mother went so far with him.

Struggling, Jonathan tried to get out of Dirk's grip to go to his brother's aid. Dirk smiled, gripping the boy tighter. "No, nowe have things to discuss. Raphael willkeep your brother occupied while we talk."

"Or not."

The unfamiliar voice startled Dirk, making him drop Jonathan to the floor. Staggering to his feet, the elder twin pulled his brother roughly away from Raphael. Joshua clung to his brother tightly, gasps of fear coming from his slight form.

A tall figure emerged from the shadows. He had just entered the establishment, hiding in an alcove to observe. When the blonde gang member had pressed his advantage; that was when he emerged from his hiding place.

He was tall, easily as tall as Dirk. His clothing was foreign, exotic. Dark teal hair fell down his back in a ponytail. Piercing dark blue eyes gazed scathingly at the blonde gang member. Instantly, as soon as the two boys stared at each other, a deep hatred for the other sprang forth within them. 

Dirk's eyes narrowed with undisguised hatred. "Tamahome."

"Nakago." The newcomer replied coldly, coming to stand next to the twins. "They don't want you around. So my advice is to leave while you still can."

Dirk ground his teeth, staring down the new boy. Now was not the time to face him. The Seiryuu's were not ready and he had no idea what Tamahome knew or didn't know. Or what his powers were in his reincarnated body. He nodded curtly to his group, and strode out of the restaurant. Sasha and Raphael followed quickly behind him.

"You okay?" The new boy asked, putting a reassuring hand on Joshua's shoulder. He flinched, staring up at the boy. 

Jonathan put an arm around his brother protectively. "Who are you? And why'd ya help us?"

"Me?!" The new kid grinned, shrugging. "Name's Tarek. Tarek Schiereck. I just moved here from Austria."

Joshua blinked. This guy seemed awfully familiar to him. Something inside him told him not to trust the new boy, but he ignored it. Instead, he turned his attention to his brother.

"UhTarek." Jonathan ventured hesitantly. He wasn't used to people helping them. Not without something in return at any rate.

"Hey, no problem" Tarek's voice trailed off, staring at the counter. 

Reykia had just come back from the back room, sweeping the floor. Tarek stared at her, dumbfounded. "Nuriko"

The young woman tilted her head, staring at the new boy. He seemed familiar some how. "Can I help you?"

"Uh"

Reykia rolled her eyes. "Real articulate, ain't ya?!" She then looked to the rumpled appearance of the twins. "Did they come and rough you boys up again?! I swear I'm gonna strangle those assholes"

The twins blinked, shrinking away from her. They'd never seen her mad like that before. She blinked, and then smiled. "It's okay, boys. Don't worry. The drinks are on me."

"We don't" Jonathan hushed his brother, pulling him closer. "Thank you very much."

She smiled, nodding. Her eyes narrowed, staring at the new boy. He was definitely familiar. "Tarek ya said? Interesting name, bud. Now you gonna order or what?!"

Tarek was taken aback. This was not what he had imagined. "Uhmaybe later."

"Then scram. Oh and thanks for helping the boys out." She then turned on her heel, her long violet braid flying behind her as she returned to the kitchen.

Jonathan grinned, shrugging. "That's Reykia for ya. Well, thanks again." He took his brother by the arm, and dragged him outside, never noticing the stare Tarek gave them as they left.

Tarek watched the twins leave the restaurant. Things were most definitely going to be interesting here. Not too long ago, he had started to remember his past life. It was filled with anger, despair, pain and love. He cherished the love most of all.

He remembered a girl, with russet hair and brown eyes. He still felt a deep love for her. He wanted to find her, at all costs. But then he had come to this place. He was seventeen, almost ready to graduate from high school. After he did, he was going to travel, search out his lost love.

At least that had been his plan up until he came to that restaurant. Then he had seen them. The others. He had never thought it possible that others might have come back as well. He smiled, glad that Nuriko had come back. And as a girl! That was certainly something interesting.

He frowned, remembering the Seiryuu's. Nakago, Tomo and Soi. Not to mention the twins. What was Nakago playing at? He was certain the other remembered his past. But it was also so obvious the twins didn't. They were like two lost lambs, searching. It had taken a great deal of his self-control not to smack Suboshi into the wall. But the boy didn't even remember what he had done. How could he harm him, knowing that?

He couldn't. That was the truth of it. Even if the boy remembered, he didn't think he could. He had done wrong, paid his penance for his crimes. He deserved a second chance as much as the others. 

Leaving the restaurant, he made his way down the boulevard of the small town. He would wait and watch. See how things came out. Only then would he act. Act according to his duty as a Suzaku no Schiseishi.

to be continued...


	3. Chapter Three : School Days

Chapter Three : School Days

The next day was Wednesday, two days before Homecoming. The big game was scheduled for Friday, with the Homecoming Dance on the following Saturday. The entire school was a buzz with the festivities. If they won this game, their team would be going to the state finals. Never had the town or school been so excited before. Everyone seemed ready to participate. Including the twins.

They'd never seen such a strong devotion to anything, except God. It was very confusing, the way the students of San Marcos High School seemed to be in a constant state of excitement. Everyone on campus seemed to have been bitten by the same bug. Everywhere the twins went, people accosted them, seeing what they thought of the coming event. 

Neither had any interest in it. Home life had grown worse with the coming of the event. Rachel condemned the entire town as sinful and evil. Nothing seemed to pleas her and the twins stayed at school for as long as they could, just so they wouldn't have to go home. 

During this time, Jonathan's feelings had grown more and more confusing. He would see his twin, and a fluttering would fill him. He found himself imaging what his twin would like nude and then would turn away, his face a scarlet red. Whenever this happened, Joshua would question his brother, but would never get a response from his brother.

Currently, the twins were sitting together on the blade of grass on the football field. Physical education had ended early, and they had quite a bit of time left before their next class. They sat in companionable silence, watching the local team practice.

The captain, a fiery redhead by the name of Nicholas Dainty, instructed his players in various plays they intended to use for the upcoming game. He wasn't as tall as many of the other boys, but he had a temper to match any of them.

"JACKSON!!! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING??!!!!"

The twins snickered, watching Nicholas as he stomped over to the receiver. Jackson blinked stupidly, staring at his captain. "Uhcatching the ball?!"

"I know that you fucking moron!!! Why the hell are you doing it?!! You're supposed to be guarding Thompson!!!"

"Uhhh."

Cursing under his breath, Nicholas headed back to the other players.

"He really needs to cool down."

Jonathan looked up, staring at a small boy no older than thirteen. The boy had a light rose-colored hair and piercing green eyes. He smiled down at the twins, holding his hand out. "Christopher Dainty."

Blinking, Joshua looked from the boy to the loudmouthed captain. Christopher nodded, grinning. "Yeah, he's my brother."

"Heyaren't you that kid genius?!" Joshua piped up unthinkingly. Jonathan whacked his brother on the arm with his flute. "That wasn't nice, Joshua! Apologize for being rude!"

Christopher giggled. "It's okay! He wasn't rude! I get that a lot. And yeah I am. I just came out here to wait for Nick. He's taking me home after practice."

Joshua smirked at his brother triumphantly. The elder just rolled his eyes. A loud cry jolted the boys out of their conversation. 

Out on the field, Jackson's foot turned, twisting. He fell with a cry onto the ground. The football he had been running to catch sailed over his head and past the twins. Joshua jumped up, running as fast as his legs would carry him to catch the high thrown ball. 

Jonathan's mouth had opened to stop his brother, but quickly shut as Nicholas approached. Nicholas' mouth was wide open as he watched Joshua run after the fall. "Is he insane?!"

About to retort, Jonathan could say nothing as he watched in awe as his twin ran past the flying ball and caught it in his arms. He'd never seen anyone run so fast in his life!

"Holy shit!" Jonathan frowned at the profanity, but said nothing. Nicholas looked behind him, at the players that were helping Jackson off the field. They were down a man. Jackson couldn't play with that bum leg. Turning to Jonathan, Nicholas smirked.

"Sayhe's not bad! Pretty good actually. It seems my ass of a receiver broke his leg. Think your bro would be interested in taking his place?!" Nicolas grinned, his front teeth appearing to be fangs. They were, in fact, that. When he just started high school, he had them filed down to points to make a statement.

"You'rekidding, right?" Jonathan almost fell to the ground in shock. Their mother would go ballistic if she found out

"Nope. He's one of the best receivers I've ever seen. And I bet he's never played, right?!"

"Yeah"

"Cool! I can teach 'em all he needs ta know! Awesome!!"

"But"

Joshua suddenly appeared, cutting of any protest Jonathan could have made. He tossed the ball to Nicholas. "Yours right?"

"Yeahthanks kid. Look, I got a proposition for ya"

Ten minutes later, Jonathan was shaking his head as he led his brother home. "Mother will freak."

"Who said we had to tell her?! Come on, Jon, I wanna do this! Please?!" Joshua begged his brother, his blue eyes pleading.

Unable to withstand such an onslaught, he caved. "Fine. But you know Friday night is bible study night."

"Oops"

Jonathan smiled, seeing the crestfallen expression on his brother's face. Putting his arm over his shoulders, he gave his twin a hug. "Don't worry. We'll think of something."

"Really?!! Aniki you're the best!"

Jonathan gasped, falling onto his back from the force of his brother's hug. The two tussled on the ground, laughing.

"I hope you know what you're doing."

Nicholas gave his brother a nasty look. "What?! We need a receiver"

"Tasuki. I ain't that stupid, even if I am your brother now." Christopher grinned, jabbing his brother in the side, which yelped.

"Yeah, yeahhey, I'm trying to be nice to the kid. After what that brat did" Nicholas' eyes darkened.

"That was a life time ago. They're different, just as we are. Besides, if the stories about their mother are true" Christopher sighed, leaving the rest unsaid.

"Yeah, I know Chiriko." Nicholas put his arm around his little brother and hugged him. "I know. Let's get going. Reykia and Anthony will be wondering where we are."

"Sure thing." Christopher slung his backpack onto his shoulder, following his brother to the locker rooms. "Saydid ya hear about that new kid?"

"The exchange student? Yeagot him in my Physics class."

"Really?! What's he like?! I haven't gotten ta see him yet." Christopher plopped down onto a bench near the showers after the pair entered the locker room. 

Nicholas shrugged, pulling out a towel from his locker and entered the open showers. Turning the warm water on after disrobing, he let the water soak his flaming red hair. "Why don't you just spit it out, Chiriko. You want to know if he's one of us."

Christopher blushed, looking down. "Sorryit's just thatever since we found the others"

"You want to find the rest. Yea, yea I know. Just remember, we weren't the only ones reincarnated. Those Seiryuu bastards were too."

Nodding wordlessly, Christopher stared at the far wall. "Yeah, I know. That's why I'm concerned. You do know that Ashitare is on the team."

Nicholas made a face, his hand running through his wet hair. He stood at the entrance to the showers, the towel he had carried in with him around his hips. "Look, ChrisSam is a good player. He's"

"Innocent. And does everything that Dirk tells him to." Christopher finished, staring back at his brother. 

"Damn those Seiryuu bastards!!!" Nicholas slammed his fist against the wall, the skin cracking under the force of his blow.

Christopher shook his head, drawing his brother to sit next to him on the bench. He took a towel from a nearby stack and began to dab at the blood on the bruised knuckles. "Hurting yourself won't help. It isn't your fault. You know how Raphael is always badgering Sam. And we'll stop them, just like we did before. But you haven't told me about the new boy. Is he who we think he is?"

Sighing, Nicholas allowed his little brother to treat his self-inflicted wound. "Yeah, its Tamahome all right. He's as irritating as always."

Christopher grinned. "Ohdoes this mean I get to watch you two beat the shit out of each other?!"

"Watch your mouth!"

Snickering, Christopher continued wipe the blood from the hand he held. "Okay, okaynext question. Does he know who he was?"

"Oh, hell yeah! The bastard came up to me before class and as sweet as you please, told me I couldn't burn his ass anymore. Asshole even called me 'Tasuki!' Right in front of everybody! Geez!!"

"Well, what else was I suppose to call you? Shit face?!"

The two brothers turned, startled. Behind them was none other than Tarek Schiereck. "Tamahome!!!" Christopher gave a glad cry, jumping off the bench and tackling Tarek.

Laughing, Tarek fell to the ground, holding a squealing Christopher. "Chiriko!! What are you doing here? Never mindgenius boy strikes again, ne?!"

Christopher blushed, sitting on the floor. "Well...yeahbut I'm just waiting for my brother."

"Your"

"Me, asshole." Nicholas finished buckling his jeans and turned around. His wet hair framed his features. 

"You gotta be kiddin' me" Tarek blinked, staring from Christopher to Nicholas. "Oh manthis is great! I always knew ya were protective of him but geez"

"Ah, shuddup!"

Christopher snickered, then poked his brother in the ribs, who yelped. "Let's take him to the others. We gotta meet them anyway."

"Fine."

Tarek closed his eyes, sighing. Had he finally found the others? Was this the end of his long journey to find her?

"Quit daydreamin' ya clod! Let's go!" Nicholas growled from the doorway.

"Comin' dipshit!"

to be continued...


	4. Chapter Four : All's Fair in Love and Wa...

AN: This chapter has some explicit material, so read at your own risk.  
Rating: R - some adult content and sexual situations. Non consensual, specifically but not too bad.

Chapter Four : All's Fair in Love and War

True to his word, Jonathan helped his brother get around their mother for Friday night. When they arrived home, they could see the glint in her eye, which meant trouble for them. But both brothers had been very docile, giving Rachel no reason to punish them. This made her quite irritable, so Jonathan took that time to pounce.

She had listened quietly as Jonathan related some school bible study program the twins had signed up for. Her eyes narrowed slightly as he finished. She had a suspicion he was lying to her, but could do nothing about it yet. She nodded, putting on a sweet smile and gave permission. She would find out the true reason for this Friday excursion.

So the next day, Thursday, the twins went to school feeling happier than they had in years. Their mother was quite pleasant with them that morning. Nothing seemed to be wrong as they marched up the steps of the local high school.

In the shadows of a tree, a pair watched the twins enter. One was about seventeen years old, black hair and blacker eyes framing a triangular face. A sneer seemed to be permanently fixed upon his features. He held a large backpack stuffed with items, his fingers curling derisively at his side.

His companion wasa giant. There was no other word to describe him. He was easily six feet, seven inches. Curly brown hair and wide blue eyes watched the twins as well. Unlike his companion, this young man was a gentle giant. He had an abstracted air about him, not quite standoffish. His blue eyes showed a certain amount of innocence that others had taken to mean he was addlebrained. 

Nothing could be further from the truth. He was very intelligent, but had a sense ofloyalty towards one man. Dirk Volman. Or ratherNakago.

"Come on. Nakago will be waiting for us." The smaller youth replied, moving through the trees silently. His companion nodded, following just as silently.

"You're late."

The young man bowed humbly. "Forgive our tardiness, Nakago-sama." The youth smiled, but there was no merriment in his eyes. "We stopped to see thetraitors."

"Ah." Dirk said nothing more as he sat at a table, pouring over a map of the area. The five former Seiryuu Shichiseishi gathered around their leader. Dirk sat at an old wooden table, just big enough for the five to gather around. It sat on a stone floor, the group having their headquarters in an old mine. Wooden beams supported the low hanging stone ceiling.

"Did you get it?" Dirk looked up finally, his cold blue eyes seemingly to stare right through them. 

Brad Neely stared back, his own black eyes piercing. He snorted, the only one of the reborn seishi not afraid of Dirk. "Of course." He placed the backpack he had been carrying onto the desk and pulled out a large tome.

"That's it?! We've been waiting all this time for a goddamn book?!" Raphael growled, glaring at Brad venomously. 

"Don't be an ass." Brad snarled back, his fingers clenching in a fist. He so wanted to knock the shit out of him but didn't dare. Not with Dirk around. With a visible effort, he calmed himself and removed a long wooden box. He placed it gently on the table, and then removed three others.

Dirk fingered the wooden casing of one box, but did not open it. He stacked all four, and motioned for the brown-haired giant to come over. "Sam, I want you to take these and hide them in the mine. Deep. It is your responsibility to keep them intact."

Sam Bastian nodded eagerly, almost like a puppy. He took the boxes from Dirk and headed down the long deserted corridor of the mine.

"Is that wise?" Sasha queried, her arm around Dirk's. "If he breaks them"

"He won't." Dirk turned to Raphael, his eyes bright with malice. "I have a job for you, Tomo. The twins are being obstinate. I want you tohelp them along."

"With pleasure, Nakago-sama!" Raphael smiled, an evil glint in his eye.

* * *

Practice that day went well; especially considering Nicholas had to practically teach the entire game to Joshua in one day. The whole team had ditched classes that day, preparing for the upcoming game. The teachers never said a word, knowing how important this game was to the school and the town. 

True to expectations, Joshua performed admirably. He caught every pass thrown to him, dodging various opponents who tried to tackle him down. Nicholas was beside himself with joy. Joshua was proving to be a far better receiver than their current one. 

At four o'clock, Nicholas dismissed the team. He felt confident that they would do the best they could. At four thirty, the locker rooms were empty and Joshua finally entered. He had made some pretense about having to practice a bit more. In actuality, he had been waiting for them to leave. He was decidedly uncomfortable with disrobing and showering in front of others. Though it didn't seem to bother him in his brother's presence.

Relieved that everyone was gone, Joshua went to the storage cabinet and pulled out a towel. Walking along the rows of lockers, he shivered. Something seemed off somehow. Looking around more closely, he saw nothing. Shrugging, he placed the towel on a ledge and stripped his uniform off. He stuffed it into a duffel bag for washing and padded on bare feet into the open shower stalls. 

Selecting one, he turned on the water, shivering as the first touch of cold water hit his hot skin. Goosebumps spread over his arms and back until the warm water kicked in. Sighing, he closed his eyes and enjoyed the feeling of the hot water sliding over his tense muscles. Reveling in the feel of the water cascading over his form, he never heard the door to the locker room open.

Taking the bar of soap from the ledge, he lathered it up, the soft foamy substance spreading as he washed his arms, chest and stomach. His blonde hair matted to his head, he reached for the shampoo on the wall, intending to wash his hair thoroughly. 

A hand clasped over his on the bottle of shampoo. Joshua yelped, turning. He hadn't thought anyone was there. He shivered, fear filling him as he gazed at Raphael Nanais. Trying to pull away, he found himself shoved against the tile wall of the shower. 

"Wellhello Joshua. Fancy meeting you here." Raphael smirked, his knee length brown hair falling around him. Like Joshua, he wore nothing. 

"Whatwhat are you doing here?!" Joshua nearly panicked, seeing and feeling the other boy so close to him. "Go away."

"Oh, but we never got to finish our talk from before." Raphael smirked nastily, pressing his body against Joshua's. Forcing the younger boy hard against the tile wall. 

"I don't wanna talk" Joshua gasped, his eyes widening as Raphael took that moment to grasp the younger boy's member. "To youstop! Let me go!"

"Ah, but we still have things to talk about, Joshua. Or should I say, Suboshi." Raphael sneered, pressing his body against Joshua's, trapping him.

"I don't have anything to say to you! Get off me!" 

"Oh, but you do." Raphael stroked harder and Joshua gasped, shuddering. "Come now, Suboshi. You honestly can't tell me you don't remember? I remember quite clearly. The way you impaled me with your toys." His hand gripped harder and Joshua cried out in pain. "I think it's time to return the favor. Do you have any idea what its like to have your life flash before you in a searing blast of pain?"

"Please, let me go! I don't know what you're talking about!" Joshua felt tears fill his eyes, struggling in Raphael's grip.

"Ah, no. I'm not done with you yet boy." Raphael smirked, pressing his flushed and aroused body against Joshua's. "You need a lesson. And Nakago-sama wants your worthless hide for some reason."

Joshua squirmed, trying to get away. He felt overcome with fear and loathing. Not so much at what Raphael was doing as who was doing it.

Smirking evilly, Raphael gripped Joshua's member harder, then spread the frightened youth's legs, his own hard member ready to impale the boy. "What's the matter, Suboshi? Too scared to bring out your little toys?"

"Let my brother go." 

Raphael turned, dropping Joshua, who fell in a boneless heap onto the tile floor. "Well, well, well. If it isn't Amiboshi. Come to save your worthless brother?!"

"Get away from my brother. Now." Jonathan snarled. His hands were clenched at his sides, anger and loathing evident on his sharp features.

Raphael smiled. He turned and sent a sharp kick to Joshua's midsection. The young man groaned, clutching his stomach tightly as he writhed on the floor.

Jonathan stepped forward, but Raphael was faster. He gripped Jonathan by the throat and slammed him against the wall. "Don't even _think_ it, Amiboshi. Or I'll forget Nakago needs you both in one piece." He smirked, letting go. He watched as Jonathan collapsed to the floor, trying to breath again. Still smirking, he pout his clothes on and left the twins.

Once he heard the door to the locker room close, Jonathan rushed over to his twin, helping him up. He pulled his sobbing form into his arms, rocking him gently as Joshua cried into his brother's chest. He could feel his brother's fear and it matched his own.

"Hush. It's okay. You're safe now." Jonathan soothed, taking a towel and rubbing his brother's wet skin. "Come on. Let's go home."

"'Kay"

* * *

"Well?"

Raphael fidgeted, looking anywhere but at Dirk. "They didn't remember."

"Really." Dirk stood from his chair in the café the Seiryuu Seven met in. He moved purposefully over to Raphael, who stood his stance, refusing to cringe in the face of Dirk's anger.

Standing before Raphael, Dirk grasped Raphael by the throat, lifting him. Raphael gagged, his fingers clawing at the older man's hand, trying to dislodge him. "You failed me, Tomo. What have I said about failure?"

"I."

"Enough. No more excuses Tomo. We leave, now." He turned, dropping Raphael. The young man formerly known as Seiryuu Shichisei Tomo gasped, his hand massaging his bruised throat. 

"Nakago-sama?" Sasha tilted her head, her long red hair falling around her.

He nodded, pulling on a coat. "We leave to attend to them ourselves." 

to be continued...


	5. Chapter Five : Trouble in Paradise

AN: There is some violence, not too bad. And some references to devil worship.

Chapter Five : Trouble in Paradise

By the time Joshua calmed down enough to leave the boys locker room, it was dark. Jonathan kept his arm around his twin brother's shoulders as they walked home. The streets were deserted; no sign of life other than the twin brother's.

Joshua clung to his brother tightly, slight tremors flowing over his body. His encounter with Raphael had changed him. He closed his eyes, his mind shuddering at the memories from only an hour ago. He could still feel Raphael's mouth on his. The older boy's body pressed to his, their cocks touching.

He shuddered again, his eyes opening to gaze at his brother. He had a new appreciation for what his brother had sacrificed for him. What he experienced with Raphael was only part of what his brother had experienced with their mother. The thought horrified and sickened him.

Not for the first time did he vow that it would stop. No one should be forced to endure such pain and humiliation. Joshua suddenly thought of that old adage:

Beauty is in the eye of the beholder.

He snorted. If that was true, Raphael was a monster and Jonathan was as comely as they came.

Frowning, Joshua looked around him for the first time. He had been so deeply immersed in his thoughts he failed to notice where they were. Apparently, his brother had decided to take a short cut home. By taking the back alleys of San Marcos, they could cut their travel time in half.

Joshua wasn't sure if he cared how long it took for them to get home. Regardless of the time, their mother would be awake and furious. That scared him more than Raphael ever could.

"JonI think we should"

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the twins. Far from home, aren't you boys?"

The pair froze, looking around frantically.

They were standing in an open courtyard, having just left the dark alley moments before. A bonfire could be seen not far away in a trashcan. Brick walls surrounded the twins on all sides. The only escape was about fifty yards to the east or the entrance they had just come through. The courtyard had been littered with the homeless.

As if the strange words were a signal, everyone cleared out, leaving the twins to face whatever it was alone. Out of the shadows emerged five figures. Joshua could see Raphael standing not far away, a smug smile on his lips.

The bearer of that strange voice emerged, smiling. Long amber tresses cascaded around her in ringlets as Sasha put her hands on her hips. She smirked at the frightened twin brothers. Dressed in tight fitting black leather, she was quite a sight and very intimidating.

Behind Raphael and Sasha emerged a tall figure. Dressed all in black, he presented an imposing figure. Blonde hair trailed down his back in a ponytail, while his blue eyes stared icily at the twins.

"Jon" Joshua clung to his brother, staring in fear.

"Hush." Jonathan glared at Dirk, unafraid. "What do you want?"

"You, of course. Amiboshi." Dirk smiled coldly. He snapped his fingers and Raphael set to work. Moving to the front of the gathering, Raphael held out a small clam. He caressed it lovingly, his eyes dark and fathomless. Long brown vines emerged from the shell, wrapping themselves around Jonathan.

He fought against them, but to no avail. Something stirred in the back of his mind at this situation. This was decidedly familiar to him. But where had he seen this before?!

Joshua cried out, falling to his knees in agony. His small frame shook. His mind seemed to burst, his vision clouded with an intense blue light. All he could see were afterimages of a long ago time.

_"Aniki!!! Let my brother go!!!"_

_"What?! AAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!"_

_SMACK. CRUNCH. SPLAT._

_The sickening scent of blood filled his nostrils, the crumbled form of his enemy at his feet. "ANIKI!!!!"_

"ANIKI!!!!!!"

Jonathan looked up, as his mouth dropped open in shock. Joshua stood in front of Raphael, a blue aura surrounding him. A strange ball and string surrounded him, in ghost form. The balls, the size of a man's fist, spun crazily on the thin strings. Joshua's eyes were wide, almost with a crazed look upon him.

Smiling, Dirk opened his hand, palm upwards. A small spark grew into a ball of blue light. It grew to the size of a large marble, then hurtled towards Joshua, hitting him square in the chest. He sailed through the air, impacting hard with the pavement.

"JOSHUA!!!!"

Jonathan struggled anew in his bonds, trying vainly to escape. His brother was hurt!!

"Tsk, tsk, Nakago. Five against two. You should know better."

Turning, Dirk let a scowl show on his face. Two figures stood on top of one of the nearby buildings. The shadows masked them, until they both jumped from the two-story building onto the ground before the Seiryuu Seven.

Reykia threw back her long violet braid and smirked. She cracked her knuckles loudly, h er gaze falling on the troublemakers. "Lousy form, Nakago. Didn't I already tell you to leave them alone?!"

Her companion, a tall young man with flowing brown hair, cocked an eyebrow at her words. "Really, Nakago. It's obvious they don't want anything to do with you. Why don't you just leave the boys alone?"

Dirk sneered at the newcomers. "This isn't Konan and you aren't emperor anymore, _Hotohori_."

Hotohori, or Anthony Rockburn as he was now called, bowed. "Touché. But you are no longer Shogun of Kutou either. Leave the boys alone. They want nothing to do with you."

"And what do you propose to do about it if we don't?!" Raphael countered, his concentration breaking just enough for Jonathan to break the vines and move to his brother's side.

"It looks like you lost your prey, Tomo." In the blink of an eye, Reykia spun, kicking Raphael's hand. The small clam fell out of his hand, shattering on the pavement.

"ARGH!!!! You bitch!!! You'll pay for that!" Raphael snarled, his hands bending into claws as he attacked.

Reykia sidestepped Raphael, sending her knee into his groin. He rolled on the ground in excruciating pain. Approaching the twins, Reykia placed a gentle hand on their shoulders. Her eyes spoke volumes. No one was coming near them on pain of death. She glared malevolently at the group, her eyes finally settling on Sam. A wordless communication seemed to pass through the two former Seishi and enemies.

"Well, we meet again on the battlefield, Saihitei." Dirk narrowed his eyes into slits. He held out his hand and Raphael, having recovered from the blow Reykia had bestowed upon him, hurriedly opened his bag and drew out a scabbard.

Gripping it between his hands, Dirk pulled, drawing the long blade from its sheath. He held the blade up in a salute, the silver metal reflecting his cold blue eyes.

Anthony arched an eyebrow, amused. "Still using your lackey's to carry your own stuff, eh, Nakago?!" Opening the large duffel bag at his side, he drew out a long sword. It had a broad handle, the golden gilt hilt flashing in the firelight.

"It appears you've forgotten the last time we met in combat, whelp. I think it's time you relearned." Dirk smiled ferally, his sword moving around his body threateningly.

Smirking, Anthony clasped his own sword to him firmly, his eyes flashing. He moved the sword around his own body gracefully, as if it were an extension of his own arm. "I did not have my seishi powers then, Nakago. I do now. Come. Attack me if you dare."

"If he does, he's an even bigger asshole than I remembered."

Everyone stopped, looking around for the new voice. Reykia grinned evilly, watching as a figure emerged from the shadows.

"I always knew you were an ass, Nakago. I didn't know you were this big of one though." Tarek emerged from the shadows, his long coat falling around his ankles. His long teal ponytail flapped in the breeze as he approached, his eyes never leaving Dirk.

Dirk stepped back, his eyes dark with hatred. How he loathed Tamahome. They needed the twins in order to complete the summoning. But it could wait. They had to acquire Yui as well. He bowed, sheathing his sword. "Another time then."

The rest of the Seiryuu Seven took that as their cue and quickly made their escape. There was much to think on and plan before they could attack the Suzaku's in force.

Anthony watched the Seiryuu's depart with cold eyes. But once they had departed, his gaze turned warm and friendly. Sheathing his own sword, he took Tarek into his arms in a warm embrace. "Tamahome!! We had all but given hope in finding you!"

"No, you had." Reykia teased, winking. "I told you I saw him yesterday."

"Whatever." Anthony rolled his eyes. Tarek grinned. "Geeand here I never thought you two would get together!"

"Shut up." Both former Suzaku seishi retorted.

Tarek smirked, then knelt before the twins. He looked into each of their eyes, lastly staring at Joshua. The two looked at each other for countless minutes, neither saying a word. Finally, Tarek spoke. You're starting to remember. I can see it in your eyes. I don't envy you your memories."

Joshua just stared back at him defiantly. He had begun to remember something, but what it was he wasn't sure he wanted to know.

Breaking the spell, Reykia gave each twin a hug. "Go home. They won't bother you anymore tonight. It's getting late. You don't want to get in trouble with your parents."

"Mother." Jonathan frowned, shaking his head. "Right. Let's go Josh."

"HaiI mean okay." Joshua shook his head violently, trying to clear it of the strange things in his head.

After the twins had departed, Anthony rounded on Tarek. "I could have handled him! You didn't have to come and interfere!"

Tarek snorted. "Right. And get yourself skewered like last time?! I don't think so. Nakago is right about one thing. You aren't Emperor anymore, Hotohori. I don't have to listen to your orders."

"Hey, hey! Guys! We shouldn't be arguing! They're the enemy, remember?" Reykia interposed herself between the two boys.

"Yeah, true. Sorry. I guess I'm still too prideful for my own good." Anthony held his hand out and him and Tarek shook heartily. "Now what do you think they're up to?"

Tarek shrugged. "There's only one thing. Nakago is obviously trying to gather the Seiryuu Shichiseishi together. That can only mean one thing. He wants to summon Seiryuu."

"Which means he plans on acquiring Yui as well. But they're in Tokyo!" Anthony frowned.

"Tokyo? Are you sure?" Tarek's eyes widened and his body shook. His hand unconsciously went to something hidden under his shirt.

Anthony and Reykia looked at each other. In unison, they went to him and put their arms around him. "You're looking for her, aren't you?"

Tarek turned to look into Reykia's violet eyes. "I"

"It's all right, Tamahome. We understand. We'll help in any way we can." Anthony assured him, giving the other boy a squeeze on the shoulders.

"You don't understand!" Tarek's eyes widened and tears filled his eyes. "I grew up in Austria. I was going to go to the University in Vienna. But then I started remembering and" He swallowed, looking away. "I had a dream of her. She was standing near a carousel. I knew then that I had to find her. That she was wherever that carousel was. I searched for months, until I finally saw a picture of the carousel on the pier in San Marcos. I left everything behind to come here. My friends, my family, my career. I have to find her!"

"You will." Reykia reassured him, placing her hand on his shoulder in comfort. "There is a large carnival on the pier. It starts tomorrow. Maybe Miaka is coming here for a vacation. I can't see how Suzaku would give a false dream, false hope."

Arriving home without incident, the twins both agreed that sneaking inside would be futile. Keeping his brother close behind him, Jonathan opened the front door and walked in. Organ music abruptly stopped at the sound of the front door closing. The twins looked at each other fearfully, but walked into the living room.

Rachel sat at the organ, her fingers just above the keys. She appeared to be a statue, unmoving. Only her lips moved as she spoke. "You are late."

"Sorry, mother. We got held up at school." Jonathan attempted to hide his twin behind him. He wouldn't let her hurt Joshua again.

"So I heard. Such things are vanity and of the devil." Rachel whipped her head around, staring hatefully at the twins. "Football?! I thought I had taught you better, Joshua."

"It's just a game, mother. It doesn't' mean anything. The bible teaches us that it is good to exercise. That is all this is." Joshua whispered behind his brother's back.

"It is the work of the devil!" Rachel screeched, advancing upon the two. Joshua's eyes widened and he panicked.

Jonathan nearly fell against his twin, shock filling him as he stared at the two spinning orbs once again. They surrounded him and his brother, keeping their mother at bay.

Rachel's eyes widened and she drew back in fear. "I was rightyou are demon possessed"

"No we aren't! But you're not going to hurt us anymore!" Joshua's eyes grew cold and hard, the orbs slowly approaching Rachel. She backed up, but fell on her back onto the floor. The orbs continued to advance, coming within centimeters of her face.

"Joshua. Bring them back." Jonathan whispered, watching as terror spread over their mother's features. "Now."

"I" Joshua stammered, blinking. He had felt something strange at that moment. As if someone inside him was crying out at the injustice of anyone hurting his brother. The orbs came flying back to him. He held them in his hand for a moment before they disappeared.

"You aren't going to say anything more, mother. You will go to bed. And Joshua will go to the game." Jonathan intoned coldly.

Rachel merely nodded as she got to her feet hastily. She backed up, keeping her back to the wall as she left the room. Her bedroom door could be heard closing and locking.

Jonathan sighed. He put his arm around his twin and led him to their room. Tomorrow was going to be difficult.

to be continued...


	6. Chapter Six : The Game

Warning: Sexual situations  
Rating: NC-17

Chapter Six : The Game

Sunlight filtered into the twins' room, showering the room with light. Jonathan lay in his bed, staring up at the ceiling. His mind played through the events of the previous night. It all seemed so unreal. What unnerved him the most, however, was the fact his brother was starting to remember. He'd never really believed Reykia or Anthony when they said he, and his brother, were reincarnations of some ancient Chinese warriors. Who would? The very thought was ludicrous.

But then his brother had summoned some unknown weapon to defend his brother. Jonathan's hook his head, the vision of those of those balls, what Reykia had called ryuuseisui, still in his mind. He looked over at his twin, watching him sleep.

He was easily the most precious thing in his life. Once again, he felt a tightening in his stomach and he groaned. Turning so he faced the wall, he closed his eyes. What were these feelings he had every time h e gazed at his brother? It was surely evil, these feelings.

'Maybe Father Lacroix will know. I know mother hates him, but he's a very wise man. He would know.'

Jonathan only thought of Father Damien Lacroix rarely. The man was almost invisible at times. He was the local church's only pastor. Rumor had it that he had studied with the Dahli Lama in Tibet and learned Buddhism as well. He was not your average Catholic priest that was for certain. Despite that, Jonathan found it easy to talk to him. It was almost like talking to an old friend.

Glancing at the clock, he cursed. They were going to be so late!

Staring at her sons before her, Rachel clenched her hand in anger. She was not going to let them go! "You are staying here, end of discussion!"

The twins looked at each other, rolling their eyes. They had already gone through this with her. Her courage seemed to have resurfaced during the night. She stared scathingly at Joshua, then Jonathan.

"I FORBID you to leave this house!!!" Rachel nearly screamed in frustration and hysteria.

"Mother, please. Don't make this difficult." Jonathan pleaded, keeping himself between his mother and his twin.

"No, Jonathan! You stop making this difficult! You will not go!!!"

"I'm sorry mother. But you're wrong. We are going, end of story." Jonathan growled, pushing past her as he led his brother to the door.

Rachel's eyes narrowed hatefully, but she did not make a move to stop them. "Mark my words, Jonathan. You and Joshua will live to regret this day."

The game was in full swing, nearing the end of the fourth quarter.

Jonathan sat anxiously in the stands, watching his brother. True to his word, Nicholas had watched over Joshua. Not that he had needed it. He had intercepted every pass the other team threw, caught every single one the quarterback threw to him. The boy was like an angel on the field, darting everywhere. Despite that, the team was behind by two points.

Only ten seconds remained on the clock. On their last down, the San Marcos Wildcats had one chance to win. After conferring with their coach, Nicholas gave his players the game plan. He would pass the ball to Joshua, who would run like hell to the goal post. The job of everyone else was to keep the other team from finding out about Joshua. They would instigate a feint, and at the last minute Nicholas would throw the ball to Joshua.

The others agreed and they broke their huddle. Joshua rubbed his sweaty hands on his pants and took his position. The opposite team, the Killington Braves, had two members of the Seiryuu Seven as their teammates. Rafael Nanais and Sam Bastian were both front line receivers.

At the moment, Joshua stared back at Sam. His memories from his past life were slowly returning. He vaguely remembered the man before him. What he did remember was frightening. A large dogno a wolf, with razor sharp fangs. It was enough to make the young man cringe. But something was different from his memories. There was a gentleness, a softness within Sam's eyes that belied the fierce creature he once was.

* * *

In the stands, Dirk watched the game as it played out. Their home team was winning only by a scant margin. His cold blue eyes took in the field, finally resting upon Rafael and Sam. The game itself was of no consequence to him. He cared not whether they won or lost. What was important was for the twins to regain their memories. This would be the perfect opportunity to do just that. He wordlessly stared at Sam and Rafael, giving them their orders. He had already spoken to them previously on what to do. Now was the time.

* * *

Sam lowered his head, his teeth clenching tightly. There was no way he was going through with this. Dirk was out of his mind. The boy could be seriously injured if they went along with his plan. He looked sideways at Rafael and saw the maniac glee in his eyes. Sam sighed, fidgeting in the lineup. He may not follow Dirk's orders, but Rafael sure as hell would.

No one had time for any more thoughts or concerns, as the referee blew the whistle to resume play. Nodding to his players, Nicholas started the countdown. "63.HUT!!!" He caught the ball and backed up, faking a throw towards Thompson.

* * *

Joshua ran as fast as his feet would carry him towards the goal post. He watched as Nicholas feinted, then let the ball loose. The oblong-shaped ball sailed over the heads of the combatants, seemingly on a one way destination, directly into Joshua's hands. He ran, outdistancing the other players quickly.

He ran, his eyes only seeing the goal before him. He moved like a hurricane, bypassing all the other players in his quest for the goal. His eyes widened, seeing the goal just a few feet away

Behind him, Sam and Rafael followed. They had ignored the other players, keeping Joshua always within their sights. Ten feel from the goal, Sam cracked a smile. He stumbled, falling, leaving Rafael alone to carry out Dirk's orders.

Snarling at Sam, knowing the other boy had fallen deliberately, Rafael made a dash for Joshua. Just as Joshua made it to the goal, Rafael pounced. His arms outstretched, Rafael slammed into Joshua from behind. The pair fell onto the ground, the ball bouncing a few feet away.

Jonathan gave a cry, though it was drowned out by the sound of the cheering crowd as the announcer relayed the final score, the Wildcats winning by one point. Pushing the people in front of him out of his way, Jonathan ran down to the field, ignoring the security guards along the way. Running to his brother, he pushed Rafael away, cradling his twin to his chest. 

Joshua looked up, frowning. Why was his brother here? Had he made it? Trying to move, he winced. His arm felt like it was broken. "Jon?"

"Hush. It'll be okay." Jonathan held his brother's arm in his hands gingerly. He tested it, breathing a sigh of relief when it wasn't broken, just sprained badly. He gazed into his brother's eyes, wanting to reassure him.

That was his first mistake. He hadn't realized just how blue his brother's eyes were. How sweet and innocent his twin was. He unconsciously licked his lips as he gazed at his brother.

Joshua too felt something strange within him as he looked at his brother. Unbidden, a blush spread over his cheeks. His twin was so close. If he just reached upwards a little, he'd be able to feel his brother's lips on his own

Shaking his head, he blushed again and looked down. "I want to go home."

* * *

Entering their home, the twins stopped in their tracks, looking in the living room. Supporting his brother, Jonathan couldn't believe what he saw. All around them, candles were lit. Every available space held a flickering vanilla candle. All shapes and sizes decorated the room. 

"It's" Joshua murmured, looking around him.

Jonathan swallowed, gazing at the look on his brother's face. "Not half as beautiful as you" He stopped, flushing. He hadn't meant to say that out loud.

"Really? Me?" Joshua looked to his brother for confirmation, and smiled when he saw it in his brother's eyes. He leaned forward, his body pressed up against his brother's. "You really think so, Aniki?"

"I"

"Evil Spawn of Satan!!"

Jonathan stumbled, falling onto his back as his mother attacked them. She bypassed the stunned Jonathan and fell against Joshua, a butcher knife held in her hand. She raised it high, intending to bury it deep within the younger twin's chest.

"NO!!!! Shunkaku!!!" Jonathan screamed, his hand unconsciously going to something that lay near him. It was a small wooden flute. It seemed to have a ghostly appearance to it, but nonetheless was solid. Raising it to his lips, he began to play.

An earth-shattering melody erupted from the small instrument, hitting Rachel from behind. She screamed, the knife falling to the floor harmlessly. It clattered and skidded across the floor out of reach. 

Rachel fell to her knees, clutching her head in agony. The pain was so intense, so excruciating. She couldn't think, couldn't process anything.

"You will leave me and my brother alone. Never will you touch one of us. Am I clear, _mother_?!" Jonathan snarled, glaring hatefully at the woman that was his mother.

She merely nodded, then fell unconscious to the floor. Jonathan snorted, stepping over her and reaching for his brother's hand. Joshua grasped it, allowing his brother to help him to his feet.

"You remember"

"Hai. I remember a lot of things, otouto." Jonathan purred, before his lips pressed against his brother's in their first kiss.

Joshua's eyes widened, but he didn't pull away. He didn't want to. His memories were telling him this was right. This was what he had always wanted. His brother so close, but he wanted him closer still

Their mother forgotten, the twin's left the living room hand in hand.

* * *

They were finally alone.

Jonathan closed their bedroom door behind him, locking it. After all that had happened, they didn't need their mother barging in. He turned and caught his breath.

Joshua had taken no time to wait for his brother. He stood in the middle of the darkened room, naked. The muscles in his legs and arms bunched and moved as he strode to his twin. Jonathan stood, flabbergasted. Neither had realized just how long they had wanted this.

Without any hesitation, Jonathan placed his hand on his twin's naked chest. The pads of his fingers ran over the tight chest muscles, rubbing the quickly hardening nipples. Joshua moaned, biting his lip. His eyes were wide with suppressed desire.

Quirking a smile, Jonathan pushed his brother until he fell onto the bed behind him. He made quick work of his own clothing, joining his brother on the bed, nude. They looked at each other for what may have been hours. Quickly, Jonathan cradled Joshua's face between his hands and brought his lips to his twin's. 

The kiss was soft and sweet and filled with love. Joshua moaned, wrapping his arms around Jonathan's neck. Jonathan broke away for a moment, and then darted forward to nibble on his brother's bottom lip.

Hands sliding from around his brother's neck, Joshua let them wander, running over the soft flesh of his twin's back. Breaking away from his brother, Jonathan let out a soft moan, arching his back. Joshua took the opportunity to recapture his love's mouth in a deep kiss.

Jonathan's mind reeled with the sensations. He had been taken too many times by Rachel to ever appreciate that position. But thisthis was heaven. Never had he thought it could be like this; so beautiful. Breaking the kiss, he nibbled and bit his way down his twin's neck, to his chest. Tongue sliding out, it laved the delicate nubs. He licked each of the hardening nipples a few times. His teeth scraped against the flesh and Joshua's breath caught in his throat.

"Aniki"

"Hush, Shun-chan. You've done so much for me. Let me give you something in return." Jonathan purred against his brother's chest. Joshua wriggled and moaned underneath his brother's questing hands.

Smiling, Jonathan replaced his mouth on his brother's nipples with his hands. Lips and tongue moving southward, he nibbled and bit his way towards his ultimate destination. His mother would no doubt see this as sinful, but he didn't care. If what she had been doing for years wasn't, how could this be?

He had done research on the matter, like he always did. Their lives were filled with pain enough. He didn't want to be the cause of any more pain for his brother. Reaching to the nightstand near the bed, he opened a drawer, removing the canister of Vaseline gel. Jonathan opened the canister, coating two of his fingers with the slimy substance.

Joshua watched his brother with hooded eyes. Unlike his brother, he had no idea about precautions and such. All that mattered to him was having his brother here, in his arms.

His eyes twinkling mischievously, Jonathan nibbled his way down his twin's body once more. Joshua moaned, his fingers clutching the sheets beneath him. Smiling, Jonathan's teeth nipped at his brother's thigh. Joshua squirmed, biting his lip.

Grinning, Jonathan loomed over his brother, his tongue darting forward. Joshua cried out, the wetness on the tip of his member intense. The elder twin smiled, before he engulfed and swallowed around his brother.

Joshua placed his fist in his mouth to muffle the scream that issued forth from his lips. His hips moved upwards unconsciously. Jonathan's tongue swirled around the length, his two greased fingers pressing against his twin's entrance. Joshua moaned, flinching from the invasive touch.

Sensing his brother's tenseness, Jonathan pulled his mouth away. Tongue slid out, laving his twin's painfully hard erection. Joshua moaned, arching forward to meet that hot mouth. Licking every inch of him, the elder twin once again engulfed his brother's hardened member into his mouth. At the same time that he did so, his coated fingers entered the tight hole. Joshua never noticed. His body arched upwards, his teeth biting into his hand as his scream issued forth. Jonathan wiggled his fingers a bit, and then began to thrust and stretch his brother. A new moan escaped the younger twin's lips. At first it was of discomfort, until Jonathan hit that one spot inside.

A third scream came from the younger one, his whole body arching off the bed. In one powerful thrust, he came into his brother's mouth hard, filling him. Jonathan lapped it up greedily, loving the taste of his brother's pleasure. He wanted to hear him scream like that again. Knowing that he could do this gave him a sense of power he had never had before. He loved it.

Pulling his fingers out, Jonathan smiled as his brother mewed in protest at the loss of his mouth and fingers. Smiling down at his twin's flushed face; he once again took the canister of gel in his hand. Instead of coating his fingers, however, he took a large handful of the gel and bit his lip as he wrapped his hand around his own leaking erection. Joshua watched, spellbound, as Jonathan began to touch himself, coating his erection in the slimy substance. A low moan fell from Joshua's lips at the same moment that Jonathan mewed in pleasure.

Satisfied that he was coated enough, Jonathan moved forward. Parting his brother's legs, he wrapped them around his waist and positioned himself at his brother's entrance. Joshua's head fell back, a low moan falling from his lips at the feel of his brother's erection at his hole. He pushed down, forcing the head inside him. Joshua cried out, his fingers tangling in the sheets.

Jonathan gasped at his brother's sudden move. He had to keep himself in control, so as not to thrust hard into him. He was so tight. So wonderfully tight. He groaned, slowly sliding inside to the hilt.

Closing his eyes, Jonathan leaned forward to capture his brother's lips in a kiss. Joshua returned it desperately, his legs wrapped tight around his twin's waist. Jonathan moaned into that hot mouth, his hips thrusting forward unconsciously. His mind was suddenly assaulted with an intense stab of pleasure. It was like nothing he'd ever experienced before in his life.

Crying out, Joshua's head fell back against the pillows. He bit his lip until it bleed, his body convulsing underneath his twin. His body went through a myriad of emotions. Surprise, shock, then pain. The pain of his virginity being taken shook his whole body. But then Jonathan began to move. The feeling of his brother inside him, then that one spot deep inside him being hit over and over sent the pain away. Bliss was the only thing he could think of to describe it. He arched his back, pressing himself firmer onto his brother. His mouth opened to scream, but nothing emerged. Fingernails scratched his twin's back, begging for completion.

Jonathan did scream then. His brother's muscles were squeezing his erection tightly, milking him for everything they could. Moaning, he once again captured his lover's lips in a passionate kiss. yes" He gripped Joshua's weeping erection in his hand, pumping it to the rhythm of his body. He knew he was close to fulfillmentbut was determined to wait for his brother to join him.

Joshua's mouth opened, his eyes wide as saucers. He began to shudder and thrash with reaction. His body convulsed, his scream forced from his mouth from the combined emotions of feeling his brother inside hima nd his member being over-stimulated. He came in one, long thrust. His limbs lost all feeling as he writhed underneath his twin, his seed coating both their stomachs.

Surprised at the suddenness of his brother's completion, Jonathan groaned, and then cried out as his own release hit him, his own seed filing his brother. He fell onto Joshua, every cell in his body exhausted from the intensity of their joining.

Joshua gave an "uhmpf" and prodded his brother in the ribs. The elder chuckled, moving to the side. Joshua mewed in protest as his brother sought to disentangle their bodies. Wrapping his arms around his twin's neck, Joshua moved closer, keeping his brother within him. Jonathan moaned at the movement, but quickly subsided. Pulling his lover closer, he nuzzled Joshua's neck. "Aishiteru, otouto."

Sighing happily, Joshua nuzzled back. "Hai. Aishiteru, zutto." His eyes closed, both falling asleep contentedly in each other's arms. 

to be continued...


	7. Chapter Seven : The Carnival

AN: Warnings - slight angst, not too much. And sap!!!!!

  
Chapter Seven: The Carnival

The next morning, Jonathan woke to bright sunlight on his face. He groaned, turning his head away from the bright light. Snuggling against the warmth next to him, he sighed softly. Something tickled his nose and he sighed, opening his eyes to see what was so annoying.

His brother lay in his arms, his head resting on his twin's shoulder. Joshua's hair was what was irritating his nose so much. He smiled, brushing the locks of hair from his brother's face. He loved to watch his brother sleep. Joshua had a serene, peaceful look on his face as he slept. It reminded him of an angel.

Brushing a hand gently over his twin's face, Jonathan inched out of bed gently. His brother mewed in protest at the loss of warmth next to his. Jonathan smiled, running his fingers over his twin's cheeks. The motion quieted the younger twin, sending him into a deep sleep once more.

Taking out a pair of shorts and a T-shirt, he slipped quietly into the bathroom. Closing and locking the door (more out of habit then anything else), he turned the hot water on. Stepping into the shower, he sighed contentedly. The hot water pounding on his bare skin felt heavenly.

Picking up a bar of soap, he lathered it, washing himself. It felt wonderful, this cleaning. He smiled to himself, realizing he was cleansing his soul as well. He had always been afraid to act on his emotions in regards to his brother. But now that they both had, he felt clean, whole again.

Grabbing the shampoo bottle, he poured a liberal amount into his hand. Washing his hair, he breathed in the wonderful smell. Rinsing his hair, Jonathan turned the water off and grabbed a towel. Drying himself off, he put his clothes on as he towel dried his hair. Unlocking the door, he walked into the kitchen barefoot.

Humming to himself, he pulled out items from the refrigerator and cupboards, placing them on the island counter in the kitchen. Pulling a butcher knife from a drawer, he started to cut up items in preparation of the omelet he was going to make. He paid no attention as the sound of someone entering the kitchen invaded his senses.

Rachel stood in the doorway, watching Jonathan make breakfast. She had no intention of eating anything he made. Her eyes darkened as she remembered the night before. "Satan has taken hold of you..."

"Mother. Stop. Now before you force me to do something you'll regret." Jonathan growled, never looking up from his dicing. "If what me and Joshua is evil and will send me to Hell, then so be it. What you've done to me is far worse. Now leave before I forget you are my mother." He looked up, his eyes hard with hatred.

She stepped back, not accustomed to seeing such a look on her eldest. She opened her mouth to speak but thought better of it. Stepping back, she left him. She would bide her time. They would screw up and she would be there to see it.

* * *

The San Marcos Carnival was in full swing. Vendors dotted the landscape, their booths set up and waiting for business. Coin toss, pellet gun shooting, you name it they had it. It was one of the largest carnivals on the west coast. What made this carnival unique, however, was The Pier. The Pier, as all the locals called it, spanned the length of five basketball courts. 

It was really a mini amusement park, The Pier. A Ferris Wheel able to hold at least fifty people was at the end. At night, with the lights on, you could see the ocean glimmer like sapphires. In the center of the pier was a roller coaster. It was one of the last, old wooden coasters in the United States. But the majority of the visitors visited the various shops and restaurants that dotted the pier. You could find just about anything, it was so diverse.

Towards the back, there was even an old ballroom. It had been converted, however. It now housed a large and ornately decorated carousel. Mirrors lined the walls, flickering lights on the ceiling. There weren't many people that visited this attraction, as it was isolated and quiet.

Tarek yawned, covering his mouth with his hand. He had agreed to meet the others here after work. In order to support himself, he had had to get a job as well as going to school. So he worked at the carnival, as an attendant at the Ferris Wheel. It was an easy job, requiring not much attention on his part.

Stifling another yawn, he looked around. Reykia and Anthony were due to arrive any minute. As were Nicholas and the others. Nicholas wasn't sure he'd be able to convince their mom to let Christopher come, but he said he'd try. The others were anxious to introduce themselves. Damien Lacroix, or Chichiri as Tarek knew him, was the local minister.

The last member of their group, Mitsukake, had been reborn as Michael Moxley. Tarek had heard of him, as he was the Biology teacher for the local high school. He also served as the school nurse, which didn't surprise Tarek at all.

He sighed, looking around absently. He wished they'd hurry up. His shift was almost over.

"MIAKA!!!"

"Eeep!" 

Yui Hongo grinned, watching her best friend look sheepishly at her brother. The Yuuki's were arguing (yet again) about food. Or rather, about Miaka swiping Keisuke's cotton candy.

Miaka, her eyes wide and cheeks bulging with the fluffy candy, swallowed. "Gomen ne, oniichan! I'm just so..."

"Hungry. Yeah I know." Keisuke rolled his eyes at his sister. "Honestly Miaka! All you had to do was ask! I'd have bought you some more!"

"Gomen..."

Chuckling, Yui turned her head to watch the people around them. This was t heir first trip to America. You hadn't expected things to be so diverse. People of all nationalities and colors mingled amongst each other.

Shaking her head, she turned back to her friends. She blinked, looking around. "Tetsuya...Keisuke...where's Miaka?"

The two friends spun, turning their gazes from the alcohol stand in front of them. "Nani?!"

Keisuke cursed, looking around frantically. "Where is that little ditz?! She knows she doesn't understand English that well! She's gonna get lost!"

Placing a hand on Keisuke's shoulder, Tetsuya shook his head. "You know her. Besides, she knows enough to get by. She'll be okay. Come on. We can look around for her, ne?!!"

Keisuke growled, but after a nod from Yui, agreed.

* * *

Detecting the smell of hot dogs and chili fries, Miaka had skipped ahead of her friends. Her nose and stomach were demanding immediate attention. Finding the vendor, she purchased two hot dogs and an order of chili fries. Devouring the dogs, she turned. "Oniichan..."

She blinked. Where were they? 'I didn't think I'd gone that far...' Shaking her head, she popped a fry into her mouth as she walked from the vendor. They'd find each other later, she was sure. Marveling at everything around her, she smiled sadly. The only thing missing was...Tamahome.

Her thoughts never strayed from him for long. Her heart was still too full of love for him. It was impossible for her to forget him for long. Thinking of him now, a tear slid down her cheek.

Looking down at the food in her hands, she sniffed. She missed him so much. It was wonderful having Yui back, but she had hoped Suzaku would allow her to have both of them.

Walking past various vendors, she stared in awe at all the games and rides that surrounded her. She'd never seen anything like this before in her life. She stopped at coin toss, watching the various people come up and try and win a stuffed animal. Most of them were couples, the man throwing to try and win his ladylove a prize. 

Miaka turned away not able to watch them anymore. It all brought back her own pain. 'Why did I go away from them? Now I'll never find them in this mess.' Sighing, she trudged down the avenues of the carnival, feeling more and more depressed.

Coming to a stop, she leaned against the fence of a popular ride, the Ferris wheel. There was no one in line at this time, mainly due to the fact the attendant wasn't around. 'Must be on his break or something.' 

Sighing sadly, she watched the ride turn, her head moving in a circular pattern, following the wheel.

"Your head will fall off if you keep doing that."

"Eeep!" Miaka flushed, looking down as she turned around. "I'm sorry! I didn't..."

The young man behind her never heard the rest of her words. Tarek stared at the flushed face of the young woman and smiled. She was so sweet. Reminded him of...

He frowned, looking down at her more closely. The darkness of the area contributed to his inability to see her properly. Reaching out with a trembling hand, he lifted her chin, raising her face to the light.

A gasp escaped his lips and he felt tears in his eyes. It couldn't be true..."Miaka?"

Miaka blinked, still flustered. At the sound of her name, she frowned and looked up. How did this guy know her name?

She too gasped, staring up at the stranger, who wasn't. Her hand reached out to touch his cheek, unable to believe her eyes. "Tamahome..."

"Miaka!" Tarek pulled her into his arms, crushing her body against his. He felt his tears flow freely, finally finding the one he had been searching for. It had been so long, he had almost forgotten what she looked like.

A quiet sob escaped her, as Miaka held him to her tightly. All of the pain from the past seemed to evaporate in his arms. They were together, once again. And nothing would keep them apart, she would make sure of it.

to be continued...


	8. Chapter Eight : The Homecoming Dance

Chapter 8: The Homecoming Dance

The living room was quiet, almost too quiet. Joshua sat on the couch next to his brother, talking quietly. They were making plans to attend the Homecoming Dance that night. The twins had finally achieved the one thing both had sought for so long.

Popularity. Acceptance.

Since Joshua's amazing play at the Homecoming game, (which their team had won) everyone seemed to finally notice the brothers'. Both twins had girls from their high school calling them at home. Their mother highly disapproved, but she said nothing when she saw they didn't respond to the calls.

At the moment, the twins' were sitting together, talking. They hadn't seen their mother since breakfast. Both felt relieved, but also upset at t his turn of events. Despite their differences, the twins' had hoped their mother would come around. No such luck.

"Ready to go?" Jonathan queried his twin, smiling. The twins' had dressed in their only suits, the ones they'd been given to wear at their uncle's funeral.

Joshua nodded enthusiastically, grinning. He was very excited about going. Neither brother had ever gone to anything like this before. It would be a new experience for them.

Pulling their coats from the hall closet, they shrugged them on, preparing to leave. A shadow fell on the boys' and they looked behind them.

Rachel stood a few feet from them, clad all in black. Her blue eyes were dark with anger as she gazed at her children. "I thought I told you that you aren't to leave the house."

Jonathan sighed, glaring angrily at his mother. But before he could say anything, she cut him off.

"Both of you have fallen to the ways of Satan. Stay here with me and we will pray! It isn't too late. Your soul's can still be saved!"

"Mother, shut up."

Rachel and Jonathan both stared at Joshua in shock. He stared back, his cerulean eyes hard. "We are going. My brother and I are going to this dance to have fun. We are going to be with other people our age, so get out of our way."

Her eyes widened, unable to comprehend her youngest child's words. He had always been so meek. He never stood up for himself or his brother. Jonathan was the one who always spoke for them.

She bowed her head in acquiescence. Joshua nodded, opening the door and stepping out with his twin. Neither brother saw Rachel's expression as they left. Her eyes were bright and a smile spread over her face.

A smile of madness.

* * *

The San Marcos High School Gymnasium was filled with streamers, balloons and every other kind of decoration imaginable. There was even a large disco globe hanging from the rafters. The bleachers were out, providing the participants with a place to congregate and talk amongst themselves. Large banners, proclaiming this the Homecoming Dance, ran from end to end. Small tables were set up at each end of the gym, providing refreshments.

Two tables lined the front of the gym, small placards displayed. This was where the contestants for Homecoming King and Queen would be presented. A large decorated box towards the front doors would hold the ballets.

The reunion between Tarek and Miaka was only shadowed by the similar reunion of the rest of the Suzaku Seishi with their miko. All of them were currently sitting on the bleachers, talking.

Miaka was amazed and delighted to find out that Nuriko had been reincarnated as a woman. Reykia had only smiled at the young woman, linking her arm with Anthony's.

The rest of the group soon greeted her as well. Nicholas and Christopher both nearly glomped her. Miaka was in shock when they said they were brothers.

But the reunion came to a head when the last two members arrived.

Reverend Damien Lacroix entered the gymnasium and headed straight towards the group. Behind him was the school nurse, a towering man of 6'7". They both bowed to Miaka, and then embraced her warmly.

"Chichiri! Mitsukake!" She gushed, hugging them in turn. They smiled, nodding.

Damien explained that Michael Moxley and he were chaperons for this year's dance. He then looked to Yui, who sat next to Tetsuya quietly. "Your seishi are here as well."

"Nani?!" Her eyes widened in shock, unable to believe her ears. "Are you serious?!"

Damien nodded. "Yes, I am. I've accounted for all of us, now that Tarek has arrived. Nakago's brought the other seishi together. Or rather, almost all."

Beside Miaka, Tarek nodded. "Yeah, I was there when he tried to bully the twins into joining."

Yui's eyes widened even more at this news. "Suboshiand Amiboshi?"

Damien sighed sadly, placing his hand on her arm comfortingly. "Yes Yui. Both of them have been reincarnated. They are together, but have had a very hard life."

"Hard life?" Yui asked, biting her lip. 

Michael sighed, nodding. "Damien and I have both known the two boys for years. In fact, Damien has been a sort of confidant for the eldest." Damien nodded, taking up the story where Michael left off.

"I only know part of their story. Tarek, I know you intercepted the Seiryuu's attacking Jonathan and Joshua." Damien replied. Tarek nodded. "That was not the only time the twins have been accosted. They have been the butt of many jokes through their lives."

"Jokes?" Miaka frowned.

Damien nodded. "Yes. Almost all of them have to do with their mother. I've heard people joke that Jonathan should change his name to Oedipal."

This reference went over Miaka's head, but Yui understood it all too well. "You mean he's"

Damien nodded solemnly. "Do not judge him. I have spoken to Jonathan at great length. His circumstances are not of his making."

The group suddenly turned their heads towards the door. Jonathan and Joshua walked in their clothing immaculate. Everyone turned to watch them as they walked further in. Silence preceded them.

Joshua looked to his brother, nervous. The silence was starting to get to him. Just as they reached the middle of the gymnasium, all hell broke loose. Both twins jumped as they were swarmed, people clapping and applauding them.

Tears filled Jonathan's eyes, as students that had previously snubbed them, struck up conversations with him and his brother. It was like a dream come true.

In the back, the Seiryuu Seven watched, smirking. Soi had gone among the students, bribing or conning them into approaching the twins. Tonight would be the night when Amiboshi and Suboshi rejoined the fold.

Dirk watched the proceedings from the back of the gymnasium. He had no intention of allowing anyone to interfere with his plans. All was in readiness. A frown creased his lips as he saw Tarek and his group. It appeared that the Suzaku Shichiseishi had all gathered as well.

He was determined to allow nothing to interfere with his plans. The fact that Yui was among them only added spice to the chase. They would all pay soon enough. Nothing would be allowed to stand in his way.

On the stage, a local band was just beginning to play. Various couples moved to the dance floor to begin the celebration. Jonathan and Joshua were both surprised when young women of varying ages asked them to dance. Having no experience in such activities, they agreed reluctantly.

Tarek and Anthony both escorted their prospective ladies out onto the dance floor. Both Miaka and Reykia giggled, accepting their love's invitation.

* * *

Yui sat at a table, her chin on her hand. It was nice that Miaka had found Tamahome. She was happy for her friend. But that did no good for her. Keisuke and Tetsuya had quickly departed, wanting to find a local American tavern. Damien and Michael were too occupied in their duties. Christopher was a bit young for her.

That only left Nicholas, and he nearly ran at the prospect of dancing with a girl. So Yui sat at a table, sipping her glass of punch. She felt alone and very undesirable. Everyone seemed to shy away from her. Not for the first time did she find herself thinking of Suboshi and his brother.

What were they like now? Did Suboshi still remember her? Did he still feel the same way or had he forgotten her? These questions, and more, plagued her mind. She so longed to see them. Having had only a glimpse of them before they were surrounded, Yui sighed.

Just when she was about to get up for some more punch, someone bumped into her form behind. A low, irritated growl feel from her lips. She turned around to tell whoever had bumped into her off. Her eyes widened and her hand went to her mouth as she gasped.

Joshua blinked, his face flushed. He had tried to escape the swarm of girls that had continually hounded him. Turning around, he looked down, blushing. "Sorry! I didn't mean to"

"Suboshi?"

He looked up at that name, frowning. It sounded so very familiar. Looking up, his mouth opened in wonder and recognition.

"Yui-sama"

* * *

Jonathan too had tried to escape the onslaught of people. He wasn't used to so much attention. Escaping, he headed for the refreshment table. Dashing over to the table, he nearly ran over the person standing in front of the table, munching on some cheese.

"Oh sorry! I didn't mean to" he stopped in mid-sentence, blinking.

Christopher Dainty turned around to smile at Jonathan. "Oh it's okay. I'm used to being ignored. How do you like it here?"

"Uhm"

Chris grinned. "You don't have to be so wary around me, Amiboshi."

Jonathan blinked. "That name does sound familiar. And I've always had this strange feeling around"

"Me. It's okay." Chris grinned, winking. He took a sip of punch before continuing. "You don't remember everything, I can see that. It's okay. You will one day."

Shaking his head, Jonathan turned from the enigmatic young boy. He was easily the strangest person he'd ever seen. He blinked, looking over at the stage. It appeared that something was going on

* * *

Joshua and Yui had stared at one another for what seemed to be hours, but was only a few minutes. Her heart soared, knowing he was alive.

Her hand reached out to touch his cheek softly. Joshua let out a breath, one he hadn't known he had been holding. Impulsively, he hugged her tightly. She sighed, returning it.

She looked up at him earnestly, concern evident in her features. She remembered what Damien had said regarding the twins. It was bad enough what Suboshi had gone through before. But now, the way his own mother treated himit was simply appalling. She found herself hating the woman, without ever having met her.

A radiant smile fell across her features as he stared at her. Joshua grinned, winking. "See? I do remembersome of it anyway."

Yui laughed, linking her arm in his. In heavily accented English, she spoke. "I'm glad. It's nice to see you again, Suboshi."

He shook his head, making a face. "Joshua, please. I hardly remember anything from when I was Suboshi."

"All right. Joshua."

"What are you doing here anyway?" He queried.

She shrugged. "Miaka, her brother, a friend of ours and I all came to America for a vacation."

"Oh."

She grinned, pressing a kiss to his cheek. "I'm very glad we came. It's wonderful seeing you again!"

He nodded emphatically. "It is! Wait until you meet my brother! He'll really like you!"

She found herself blushing at his words.

He grinned, and then blinked. Both looked to the band on stage. They were preparing for something it looked like.

* * *

The senior class vice-president, Linda Claibourne, cleared her throat and addressed the gymnasium. "Welcome everyone! Welcome to the Homecoming Dance, or as we like to call it, 'The Dance of the Serpents!'"

A silence fell over the gathering and Linda rolled her eyes. "Anyway, it is now time to choose your Homecoming King and Queen! Ballots are on the tables, along with pencils! Cast your ballets and we'll announce the winner in fifteen minutes!"

A scramble of people went to the various tables; the ballots quickly filled out. Who would be the new Homecoming King and Queen?

The box was quickly filled and taken backstage to be counted. The counter, Sasha, took the batch of ballots to a separate room. As she entered, the other members of the Seiryuu Seven turned. Sasha nodded to them, dumping the contents of the box into the trashcan. A new box was taken out form under the table and its contents replaced the Homecoming Ballot Box.

Brad tallied up the new results, handing it over to Sasha who nodded. Dirk watched impassively, nodding absently at Sasha. The twins would soon learn what it meant to defy him.

Sam watched silently, saying nothing. He highly disapproved of all this. The twins hadn't done anything to them. Why couldn't they just leave them alone? He felt sorry for them.

After ten minutes or so passed, Sasha took the box, with the tally sheet, back out to the stage. Raphael followed behind her. He couldn't wait to see the expression on the twins' faces.

* * *

The tally has been finished and I hold in my hand the name of the winners!"

All eyes in the high school gym were on the senior class vice-president as she made her announcement. Once it was quiet, Linda unfolded the paper in her hand. "And the winners are" she blinked, staring at the paper. It made no sense. She hadn't even thought he was on the ballot

Shrugging, she turned back to the collected attendees. "First, our King! Let's give a warm welcome to our new Homecoming King: Jonathan Thomas!"

Silence.

Jonathan felt his face burn. They had chosen him?! It seemed unreal. Why him?

Suddenly, he looked behind him to see his brother applauding. A young blonde girl stood next to his twin, her face radiant with happiness. She too was applauding. Soon, the entire gymnasium was filled with the wound of clapping hands.

Flushing, Jonathan slowly made his way to the front of the stage. Climbing the steps, he stood motionless. A young woman came over to him, placing a bouquet of roses in his hands. He blinked, still dumbfounded.

Linda applauded as well, and then turned back to her audience. "And now for the moment we've all been waiting for! Homecoming Queen!"

Her words were drowned out by the loud shout that filled the gym. She grinned, and then called for silence. Once it was relatively quiet, she announced the Queen.

Reykia smiled, ascending the platform as her name was called. No one was really surprised. She was the most popular girl in school. Everyone liked her. She waved, and then winked conspiratorially at Jonathan, who blushed. She accepted her bouquet and crown gracefully.

Resounding applause made Jonathan blush again. This night was just so amazing and unforgettable 

He never knew just how right he was. Above him, in the rafters of the stage, stood a figure. His long brown hair was tied in a ponytail. His face held a malicious expression.

Joshua blinked, shielding his eyes. A bright flash had run across his eyes. He frowned, looking upwards. His mouth opened in a silent shout.

Raphael stood just above Jonathan, a knife in his hand. He smirked evilly, staring at Joshua as he cut the rope next to him. The bucket the rope held tipped, spilling its contents onto Jonathan. The young man gasped, dropping the soaked flowers. He held out his hands and watched as tar dripped from his fingers.

Cackling, Raphael overturned a pillowcase. Dozens of feathers began to float down and stick to the tar.

Silence, then

The gymnasium suddenly erupted into peals of laughter. Hands rose, pointing at the sight before them.

Jonathan stood on the stage, miserable. Tar and feathers fell from his clothing, his suit ruined. He would have run out, except he was too mortified to move. Tears fell from his eyes, but were indistinguishable from the black tar on his face.

One word was heard through the laughter.

"ANIKI!!!"

A blue aura surrounded Joshua and people around him gasped, moving as far away from him as possible. Wildness could be seen in his eyes as he extended his hand. Two swirling balls appeared, connected by a long rope.

Joshua stared at Raphael, his eyes glaring hatefully. He watched impassively as he sent his ryuuseisui towards the unsuspecting young man.

Raphael gasped, blood flowing from his opened lips. He looked down, only to see a gaping hole in his chest. He blinked, seeing filaments of his bones, muscles and tissue poking out of the hole. His face held no expression, as he seemed to watch in slow motion, as his heart slipped from his chest to fall onto the stage, still beating.

His form crumbled soon afterwards, following his heart to the ground. Screams surrounded Joshua, but he had no ears for it. The doors to the gym suddenly closed on their own, locking. There was no way out and death was at hand.

Suboshi had returned to avenge his brother.

to be continued...

AN: *cackle* I am so evil!!! Well, her is the beginning of the upcoming bloodbath! Suboshi gets to go nuts!! Woohoo!!! This part is for my partner in crime, Ai-chan! Hope it satisfies you until next chapter! Oh, and if you've seen the Stephen King movie (or read the book) 'Carrie' you'll know where I got my inspiration from. Oh, and Oedipal is a reference to something called Oedipal Syndrome. It basically is a form of incest. Usually between a mother and a child.


	9. Chapter Nine : Death In a Handbasket

Warnings: Death, extreme violence, squick, angst and horror. Do not read if any of this bothers you.  
Rating: NC-17  
AN: This part was written with various horror films in mind. Like the last chapter, there are aspects of the movie Carrie.' As well, there are others, though I don't have the titles. Not that it is needed... -.-;;; Just think of the campy horror flicks from the 70's and 80's and you'll get the idea. 

  
Chapter Nine: Death in a Hand Basket

For the span of a few moments, all was silent. A pin could be heard falling to the floor; the silence was so thick. Thenpanic.

Screams of terror filled the gym, both sexes running to the doors and escape. Only there was no escape, Death had come.

Joshua stood in the center of the dance floor, a blue aura surrounding him. The ghostly version of his ryuuseisui appeared, surrounding him once more.

The look on the faces of the people around him only spurred his anger and loathing of them. They dared to hurt his brother! Through the years, their so-called peers had subjected them to much ridicule.

Never again. Never would Joshua allow it. He remembered everything now. The love and loyalty he had felt before for his brother came crashing down on him. His brother would no longer be the butt of so many jokes and snide comments.

Summoning his weapon to his hand, he sent it moving through the air. A group of young men (alternates on the football team) approached. They held a great deal of resentment towards Joshua. Nicholas had chosen an untrained brat over them and this would be the perfect opportunity for their revenge.

Joshua smirked nastily, his power building. He waited, watching the three men come upon him. He never even flinched as the first approached him, taking a swing at his jaw.

Pivoting on his left foot, he swung, his right foot connecting with the boy's neck. A sickening crack could be heard, followed by the young man falling to the floor, dead. The other two were not dissuaded in the least, seeing it as a lucky shot.

A mad gleam surfaced in Joshua's eyes and he detached one of the spinning orbs. It flew, true and straight to its destination. The second young man dived, a smirk on his face as the orb flew past him.

Joshua smirked back in evil glee, watching as the orb turned around on its axis. Spinning, it grazed a banner, slicing through. Coming up behind the hapless youth, it buried itself in the boy's back.

He sputtered, his eyes wide as he watched the orb slice through his chest, his life's blood dripping off the orb as it bounced to the ground. His eyes tracked the puddle of blood on the floor, watching it grow larger and larger.

Looking down, he blinked. A gaping hole in his chest was the result of the mysterious weapon's advance. Fragments of bone and muscle poked through and that was the last he knew as he fell to the floor, dead.

The last youth cowered, the remaining orb spinning in front of his face. The cord was wrapped around his body, cutting off his circulation.

Rushing over, Yui took a hold of Joshua's arm, pulling. "Joshua! Stop this, please! End the cycle of pain and destruction here! Please stop. Think of your brother!"

No other words could have had the same reaction on the young reincarnated seishi. He blinked, turning to stare at her. For long moments, he just stared at her in perplexity and confusion.

A shadow fell over them and they both looked up. Jonathan stood next to them, his eyes sorrowful. Tar and stray bits of feathers dripped from his clothing and hair. Sadness was reflected in his eyes, but he carried himself with dignity despite his appearance.

"Shun-chan. Let him go. We have more important things to do."

Joshua blinked and the fire and madness gradually left his eyes. He stood before his brother, tears rimming the edge of his eyes. The doors to the gym swung open, the power that had sustained Joshua dissolving in a matter of moments.

Jonathan caught his brother just as he collapsed, ignoring the stares of utter terror around them. He looked at Yui and she smiled. The two held Joshua as they walked out of the gym.

* * *

In the back of the stage, Sasha flinched at the violent cursing that filled the room. Surprisingly, it wasn't Dirk.

Brad stormed around the room, vile curses coming from his too young mouth. Sasha shook her head, not surprised. Her head turned, staring at their leader.

Dirk was silent, no movement present. He watched Brad's tirade, his fingers drumming on a tabletop. Sasha took her seat next to Dirk, wordlessly giving him her support.

Without warning, Dirk's hand shot forward, sending Brad sprawling across the floor. The man in a little boy's body looked up, his eyes flashing. Hatred could be clearly seen in his eyes.

Not that this was news or that it bothered Dirk any. The boy was a convenient means to an end that was all. Dirk stood. "All is not lost. Raphael was foolish, but we can still utilize him during the summoning."

"How?! He's dead!" Tears lined his eyes. Brad always had a special relationship with Raphael. He had unconsciously admired the older boy. Now it was like his brother had been killed and Dirk didn't even care!

Brad looked up, staring at Sam. The taller, older boy gazed back with what appeared to be understanding. Brad bit his lip, but nodded. Sam took his seat and Brad climbed onto his lap, laying his head on the bigger boy's chest.

Sasha watched, fascinated. It would appear that Ashitare had changed a great deal. She looked to her current and past lover.

Dirk watched the two impassively for a moment. A frown creased his lips and he stood abruptly, walking out without a word. The three remaining seishi watched in wonder. Sasha wasn't the only one to wonder what the next few days lay ahead of them.

* * *

The house was quiet as the three young people entered. On their way to the twins' house from the disastrous Homecoming Dance, Joshua had gradually awakened. Yui and Jonathan were both worried about him. He was awake, but his eyes were blank, sightless.

Joshua's demeanor worried both Yui and Jonathan immensely. It was as if he had gone berserk, only to loose himself. The pair led him into the house, stopping in the living room. All was silent within the house.

Jonathan led the pair down the corridor to the twins' bedroom. Opening the door, he ushered his former miko and brother inside.

Holding Joshua close to her, Yui entered. She didn't even bother to look around, merely placed Joshua on one of the beds. He sat obediently, still nothing registering in his eyes.

"Will you be okay alone with him? I need to get... cleaned up." Jonathan queried of Yui, indicating with distaste at his attire.

She merely nodded, unafraid. Joshua, she knew, would never hurt her.

Nodding, he exited the room and quickly entered the bathroom. Closing and locking the door, he turned the shower on to hot. Stepping inside, clothes and all, he allowed the soothing hot water to cascade over him.

He could feel the tar and bits of feathers running off his skin. Opening his eyes he stared at all the watered down tar at his feet. An intense hatred filled his veins, his hands closing into fists at his sides. Taking a deep breath, he strove to calm himself. He removed the sodden clothing and dumped it in the hamper. Sighing, he closed his eyes as the water caressed his naked skin soothingly.

Jonathan knew who was responsible for what had happened. He had seen the dead body of Tomo, or rather Raphael, fall to the stage floor. He felt no remorse for the man's death. Rafael had been responsible for making their lives a living hell at school.

It was strange, but flashes of memory began to invade his psyche. He didn't remember all, not by a long shot. But things were beginning to fall into place.

Such as he now knew why Raphael hated him and Joshua so much. The vision of Tomo being impaled by a spinning pair of ryuuseisui was quite vivid in his mind. The irony of the situation, of Raphael meeting the same exact fate as last time, was not lost on him.

Refreshed and clean, Jonathan finally turned the water off and left the shower. He towel-dried his hair, and then finished drying himself off. Wrapping the towel around his hips, he returned to his bedroom.

As he entered, he smiled softly as he watched his twin and Yui talk quietly. At least his twin had finally come out of his shock. That was a definite plus.

"Aniki!! Are you okay?!" Joshua ran over, wrapping his arms around his brother protectively. Jonathan grinned, nodding as Yui looked on in amusement.

"I'm fine, Joshua. Thank you." He tapped his younger brother on the nose and smiled at Yui. "Are you all right?"

She opened her mouth to reply, only to shut it in shock.

The door to the twins' room opened, revealing a figure dressed all in black. Rachel Thomas stood in the doorway, a penitent look on her face. She rushed in, enfolding her arms around her sons'. "My babies!! The horror! What have those evil creatures done to you?!"

Both twins' were taken aback at their mother's concern. They looked at each other, bewildered. She'd never shown such compassion with them before. They had expected gloating and condemnation, not this.

Rachel stopped gushing over the brothers', her eyes catching sight of Yui. They narrowed, as if gauging the look of an enemy. She then smiled radiantly, beckoning to them. "Come to the living room! I have a special surprise in store for you!" She grinned, linking her arm with Yui's. "You must come too my dear."

The twins' would have refused; neither one of them liked her usual "surprises." But Rachel seemed so happy that they couldn't say no to her. It didn't help either that she had almost a death-like grip on Yui's arm.

The small group entered the living room without a word. The brothers' stared in amazement as Rachel danced from them. In the center of the room was the dining room table. A white lace tablecloth covered it, four dinner settings positioned around the table. Plates of food lined the top of the wooden table. Jonathan frowned, wondering how she knew Yui was going to be there.

"We weren't expecting company, but that's all right. I can always add another place setting, eh darling?" Rachel smiled, puttering around the table as she addressed someone to her right.

The twins' looked at one another, alarmed. Who was she speaking to?

Rachel noticed their looks and sighed. "Oh, I've been an awful mother! Did I really forget to tell you? Oh it's so wonderful!" She clapped her hands in glee. She moved over to the head of the table, where a large armchair sat. Its back was facing the three teenagers, hiding whatever was in it from their view.

While she had been moving around chaotically, Jonathan had slipped into his room and donned a pair of jeans and a T-shirt. He wasn't at all comfortable with being around her with little to no clothes on. Returning, he frowned as she doted on the armchair. What was in it? "Mother... what..."

"BOYS!!!" Rachel giggled. Her eyes were wild, as she looked at them. They both backed up, seeing the signs of mental instability within them. "Say hello to your father... he's come home!"

Joshua gasped, looking at his brother. It couldn't be... Zachariah Thomas had died when they were little...

Rachel turned the armchair and Yui screamed. In the armchair sat a corpse. Its rotting flesh was starting to peel off, its sightless eyes seemingly gazing at the three teenagers.

Dead or alive, it was undeniably Zachariah Thomas.

"Oh Lord..." Jonathan breathed, taking a step back. He knew that face. He saw it whenever he looked in to the mirror or looked at his brother. "Papa..."

"What did you do to him, you bitch?!" Joshua shouted, his hand clenching at his side. He was too angry and terrified to even think of calling on his weapon.

Rachel frowned, her slender fingers caressing the skin of her dead husband. She never even seemed to notice as pieces of his flesh fell off to fall on the floor. "Why darling... I don't know what you mean. Your father has come back to us! I know it was hard when he left us... and I had to stage his funeral so people wouldn't look down on us. But he's home now and we don't have to be afraid anymore..."

"Afraid?! The only thing we've ever had to be afraid of was you!" Jonathan screamed, his eyes wild. Everything she had ever done to him came crashing down upon him. All of the anguish, hurt, pain and humiliation he had experienced at her hands cried out to him for revenge. This had been the last straw. It was so obvious to him what had happened.

Discussions with Reverend Lacroix came to his mind. How the man had admitted that he had seen Jonathan and Joshua's father in town recently. Zachariah Thomas had come to him, telling him the whole sordid story of his leaving. Rachel had grown violent and he feared for his life. He had intended to leave, get help and then return for the twins'.

Only it didn't work out that way. Rachel had grown increasingly unstable with his disappearance. She staged his death and moved her family out west without a word to anyone. No one knew where to find her or the boys. It was as if they had vanished off the face of the earth.

Then he had gotten a tip after years of searching. An essay that Joshua had written as a teenager had won a prize at a national contest. The topic: Heroes. Joshua's had been about two people; his brother and his father. It had been a hunch, nothing more. But Zachariah had to take that chance.

That was the last Jonathan had known about his father until now. He gazed sadly at the man he had called father. If they hadn't of gone to that stupid dance, they would be safe and their father alive.

Rachel smiled, her eyes conveying more than just a touch of madness. "Come! Sit! Zachariah will tell us all that has happened to him since he left!"

Jonathan looked to the others. It was quite apparent she was unstable. But did they do as she said? She was violent on the best of days, but now...

"Sit... down... now..." Rachel gazed at them hard, her hand caressing the pallid face of her dead husband. Her other hand held a butcher knife, one she had been about to use to cut the turkey that sat on the table. The three youths immediately sat at the table, gazing at her fearfully.

Rachel took her own seat and began carving up the turkey. "What dear? Oh yes. Of course I'll tell them." Her mad eyes turned to the three and she began to speak directly to them. "Zachariah isn't feeling well, you see. So he's asked me to explain why he's been gone so long.

"It all started when you boys were little. Zachariah was jealous of you, you see. He was jealous of the love I had for you. Unable to stand it, he left us." She sighed morosely, the knife stopping. "It was a sad time. In order to keep people from realizing the truth, I staged your father's death and we moved away.

"Little did I realize that your father had mended his incestuous ways and was searching for us. A week ago, while you boys were at school, he came home." She stopped for a moment, her eyes narrowed in intense fury. "But he was not right. He came, demanding I give you up to him. How could I? You're my boys! My babies!"

Her hand clasped the knife tightly and it snapped through a turkey bone. "So we had a talk. He finally saw his mistake. How wrong he was! Of course, I made up with him, didn't I darling?" She smiled lovingly at the corpse. "I didn't mean to shove that knife into your chest, after all..."

The twins looked at one another, genuine fear filling their minds. She had killed their father. That act had been the last thing to finally push her over the edge into complete madness.

And now her eyes were trained upon Yui. The blue orbs were dilated, a frown on her face. Without warning, she stood and walked over to the young woman, the knife still in her hand. Her hand clamped down hard on Yui's shoulder, squeezing it tight. "And now to address one other problem..."

"Pro... problem mother?" Joshua asked fearfully, his eyes on Yui. She gazed back at him; the terror in her own eyes an open book.

"Yes dear. A problem." Rachel replied, her gaze and voice as cold as ice. The knife in her hand suddenly came up and pressed against Yui's throat.

The young Japanese girl screamed and Rachel pulled her head back by her hair. "Hush child. It will be quick, I promise. A slut like this one is what is wrong with you boys. Once she's dead, everything will be back to normal..."

She never finished her words as her body was hurtled across the room to land on the coffee table, breaking it into small pieces.

Jonathan stood, his eyes ablaze with anger and loathing for this woman who claimed to be their mother. In his hand he gripped a flute. It was a wooden instrument, one he had made when he was a child. It had always been a prominent decoration on the wall.

Joshua had been frozen with fear, unable to call his weapon. But that didn't stop him from calling the small instrument to his brother.

The flute now resided in Jonathan's hands, the intense notes from before having literally moved Rachel across the room.

She looked up, madness in her eyes as she faced off with her eldest son. In her hand, she still held the butcher knife. "You are being defiant, Jonathan. You remember what happens when you're defiant..."

"I don't fucking care anymore! You won't hurt anyone else anymore, I won't let you!" He cried, his anger and hatred fueling his desire to defeat her. He gritted his teeth and closed his eyes as he raised the flute to his lips.

Rachel took that moment to attack, but she never got more than a few feet in his direction. An ungodly sound, one she'd never heard before, filled her mind. She gave a blood-curdling scream, her head shaking from side to side in pain. Whatever it was, it was killing her!

Her eyes fell on her son, playing that ungodly evil flute. She had wanted to destroy it as soon as he had brought it home when he was little, but the pleading look in his young eyes had stilled her resolve. No more. He was a demon child and she would see him dead!

She cried out, whether from pain or her madness and ran at him. At that moment, the melody of the music changed. With the change, so did she. She stopped in mid-attack, a strange look upon her face. She gazed at her son, unable to believe what he had done. Her eyes closed and that was when her head literally exploded.

A sickening crack came from her vicinity and Joshua covered Yui, hiding her face from the horrible sight. Rachel's skull literally cracked open, like the ground when an earthquake strikes. Blood and a white filmy substance leaked out. That was when the explosion hit.

Red blood splattered everywhere as Rachel Thomas' head literally exploded, bathing the occupants in her blood. Yui screamed again, but having not seen anything, it was pure reflex. Joshua held her against his breast, hiding her face from the carnage his brother had wrought.

Afer what might have been days, but was only a few moments, Joshua led Yui over to his brother. He reached out and lowered the flute from his brother's nerveless fingers. He gazed into his twin's anguished face. His hand touched Jonathan's cheek softly and his lips touched his brother's in a soft kiss. "It's over aniki. It's over."

Jonathan blinked, looking from Joshua to Yui. She gazed at him sadly, but with something else in her eyes. He expected it to be revulsion, but surprisingly, it wasn't. He smiled back at her and nodded. "Yeah... it's over."

"Hai. Let's go. I don't want you two staying here with... well staying here. You can stay with me at the hotel I'm staying at." Yui took a hand from each twin and firmly led them outside, leaving the death, carnage and madness behind them forever.

to be continued...


	10. Chapter Ten : Affairs of the Heart

Chapter 10 - Affairs of the Heart

The streets were filled with police and Yui found it hard getting herself and the twins back to her hotel. Both twins seemed to have gone into shock, but she wasn't really surprised at that. After what had happened

She shook her head, banishing the memories. The important thing was to get them to safety. She could break down later. Taking their hands in hers, she led them down a side alley, pressing against the wall as a police car drove by. Watching as the car drove away, she took the twins hands and led them into the back entrance of the hotel.

Leading the way, Yui slipped into the alley next to the hotel. Opening the employee's entrance, she ushered Joshua and Jonathan inside. Closing the door, she breathed a sigh of relief as they just missed a patrol car making its rounds.

Taking their hands in hers, she brought them to the nearby elevators. Entering, she punched in the floor to the lobby. She turned to look at them as the doors shut and the elevator began to move.

Joshua looked far better than his brother did. The color had returned to his face and he no longer shook. His eyes darted from left to right, looking for any danger, as they exited the elevator and came to the lobby of the hotel. Seeing nothing, he relaxed somewhat.

Yui smiled reassuringly at him, before mumbling for him to stay. She left the brothers' hidden behind a large marble column in the lobby. Walking up to the Concierge desk, she briefly spoke with the attendant. He nodded politely, disappearing into the back office. He returned moments later with a wheelchair. Bowing her thanks, Yui brought the wheelchair over towards the brothers.

Joshua raised an eyebrow, but relaxed at her smile. "This will be easier on both of us. Your brother isn't in any position to walk on his own." Yui replied as she helped Joshua to sit his brother in the chair. She smiled again at Joshua, her eyes bright as she led him to the main elevators.

They boarded without incident, then Yui pressing the button to her floor. While they traveled up to her floor, she turned to watch the twins carefully.

Jonathan sat in the wheelchair, dazed. Joshua was very attentive to his brother's needs, going so far as to rub his brother's back soothingly. She smiled at him reassuringly as the doors of the elevator opened. Ushering the two outside, she approached the door of her room. Unlocking it, the three entered.

Joshua couldn't help but look around like a little kid. After all, he'd never been in such a place before. He marveled at the large room. The decorations were expensive and he was leery about touching anything.

Seeing the look on his face, Yui giggled. "You can touch things Su. . . Joshua. They won't bite."

He hadn't missed her slip of his name. Gazing at her, he caught his breath. With the return of his seishi memories, he remembered the deep and profound love he'd had for her. He didn't feel as if he were Suboshi. Suboshi was another person altogether. He didn't want to disappoint Yui, not in any way. He knew that Suboshi had, in fact, disappointed her and his brother. At least, that was how the young seishi had felt. Suboshi had been rash and impetuous. He never thought before he did anything. Which attributed to many problems for the young seishi. Most notable was the animosity between the young Seiryuu Seishi and Suzaku Seishi, Tamahome.

Joshua knew the animosity was justified. As Suboshi, he'd done some horrible things, things for which he regretted now. But most importantly, he didn't want to disappoint Yui again. For he'd come to realize something very important. When the twins had faced down their mother, he'd been awestruck at the bravery Yui had shown in the face of such danger.

Now, he stood before her in her hotel room, unsure as to how to proceed. A groan next to him prevented him from having to think too hard about it. Kneeling next to his twin, he lifted Jonathan into his arms.

Immediately moving into action, Yui pulled down the covers of the bed. Joshua placed his brother under the covers as Yui tucked him in. Sitting next to Jonathan on the edge of the bed, Yui brushed his blond hair from his face as he fell into a dreamless sleep.

During a break in school, Yui had been bored out of her mind. Consequently, she had taken a course in first aid at the local college. That knowledge came in handy for her now, as she bundled Jonathan up. She could tell that he was in the beginning stages of shock. They had to keep him warm, for fear of him catching pneumonia. Placing her hand to his forehead, she could detect a slight fever. Bundling him up in the blankets, she dashed into the bathroom. Joshua could hear running water. Moments later, she returned with a bowl full of water, dish cloths and a basket over her arm. Placing the basket on the side of the bed, Yui grabbed a towel, drenching it in the water. Ringing it out, she began to swab Jonathan's face, attempting to cool him down.

Joshua held the basket in his hands, watching Yui with a soft expression on his face. No one, save himself, had ever cared so gently and so lovingly for his brother. It made his heart quicken at the thought. She was just as kind and gentle now as she had been before. He watched her; watched the gentleness for which she cared for his aniki. She handled him so tenderly, so lovingly. It was as if she were caring for a lover...

"Joshua, hand me the tall, brown bottle, ne?" Yui asked, looking up from Jonathan. She smiled at him; his heart skipped a beat. Nodding, he handed her the requested bottle. Unstoppering it, she spooned a large amount onto a spoon. "Arigatou. Now, tilt his head so I can administer this."

Nodding, Joshua raised his brother's head. Yui tilted the spoon against Jonathan's lips. His lips opened a fraction, allowing the implement entrance. Tilting the contents down his throat, Yui nodded for Joshua to lay his brother back as Jonathan swallowed reflexively. The elder twin sighed softly in his sleep, his fever gone. He mumbled his brother's name before falling into a deep, dreamless sleep.

Looking up from his brother, Joshua gazed at Yui. Swallowing, he stood abruptly.

Yui busied herself with putting the syrup away. It was a home remedy her grandmother had given her as a child. She knew that if anything it would break Jonathan's fever. She was also a bit frightened. Ever since finding him again, she'd never been completely alone with him. She'd found him at the disastrous Homecoming Dance. They hadn't been alone at all during that fiasco, as she'd watched as he went on a rampage to protect his brother. Oddly, she couldn't blame him for what happened there. She could still see the sight of Jonathan on that stage, dripping and humiliated. Her heart had gone out to him immediately upon seeing such ridicule. No one should have to go through something like that. Then Joshua had attacked his brother's attackers. She found herself silently cheering him on, hoping he'd get rid of the lot of them. But sense had returned and she had helped Jonathan to bring Joshua back to himself. They'd carried the young man back home. There, she'd discovered something about them that probably no one else knew. They loved each other very much. Not just as brothers, but more. She couldn't find it in her heart to hate them for such a relationship. Love was love, no matter who it was.

Finally looking up at Joshua, she caught her breath. Feelings like she'd never felt before came crashing down around her. The same feelings had assaulted her as she had cared for Jonathan. What did this mean? How could someone be in love with two people? She could still remember the kiss that Suboshi had given her. Despite her being upset and frightened at the time, she still had dreams of that kiss. Of how sweet and loving it had been. It had been filled with love and passion, but had an air of innocence to it. She longed for that again.

To give him his due, Tetsuya tried. He was a wonderful friend, but Yui just couldn't see herself with him. He'd always been there for her, but when she kissed him, it was bland, with no life. At one point, she'd had to stop herself from comparing him to Suboshi. It didn't matter what the young seishi had done in his life. She still could only see the sweet young man that had always cared for her so deeply.

And now that young man had been given a second chance. Or a third, she thought to herself. The second chance had been...evil. That was the only word she could think of to describe it. The only consolation she could imagine was that he was with his brother. The hardships and horrors he'd had to endure while with that...creature was unbearable. She couldn't...wouldn't think of her as their mother. No true mother would ever do such vile things to her children.

She found herself gazing longingly into his eyes. Her hand unwittingly reached out, the palm pressing to his cheek. He closed his eyes, letting out a deep breath at her touch. He'd been holding it in as he gazed into her face. He remembered her face so vividly. It had always been so beautiful to him. All the horrors that had happened to him and his brother seemed to evaporate as he gazed at her. His deep azure eyes gazed into hers and he smiled. He saw what he had so longed to see in her eyes. Love. He could see it so clearly in her eyes now. Maybe...maybe it had been there all along and he had just never noticed it.

Reaching out, he took her face in-between his hands. His eyes sought out hers, finding and holding them as he gazed longingly into her eyes. She caught her breath again, swallowing in apprehension. Did he still feel the same way about her that he used to? Or had his love for his brother replaced the one he had once felt for her? She found that thought agonizing, unbearable. She didn't begrudge them their love, but she wanted to...what? She wasn't sure, but felt that she needed...wanted to share it with them. She'd only been able to glimpse the true selves of the twins. But she found that she wanted to learn more, as much as possible about them both. Just now, she felt giddy with happiness. She couldn't explain why she did. She just knew that her life would never be the same, not now that she'd found Suboshi...and Amiboshi.

Joshua felt the same about her, as he leaned in closer. Her lips were so soft...just begging to be kissed. He looked over at his brother briefly, and then turned his attention back to Yui. At that moment, he realized that he loved them both. With every fiber of his being, he loved them. All he wanted was to keep them safe, and loved. Their happiness was his happiness. Nothing else mattered. His eyes fluttered shut and, for the first time in this life, he kissed her. It was sweet, filled with promise. His lips traced over hers as if studying them, their shape and texture. She gasped, her arms wrapping around his neck more for support than for anything else. His arms rested on her waist, pulling her closer to him.

For a time, they lost themselves in the kiss, nothing else existing for either of them. Yui began to feel weak in the knees, but Joshua was there, lifting her into his arms and placing her on the bed. He followed her, as he laid her down next to his brother. She gasped at the sudden feel of the bed underneath her and he took that opportunity to brush his tongue against hers in a dance as old as love itself. Her eyes widened and her fingernails dug into his back, holding him to her tightly. Wonderful sensations flooded her senses, bringing with it an understanding. She truly did love him, as deeply as Miaka had always loved Tamahome.

Love filled her, flowing out of her to encompass the wonderful young man before her. Not just him, but his brother as well. At that moment, she realized that she truly did love them both. Despite having just met Amiboshi, her heart went out to them both, filling them with her love.

It was as if a tidal wave swept over him as he pulled back, panting. Joshua gazed into her deep, soulful eyes and gasped. How long had he dreamed of seeing that look in her eyes directed at him?

They both stared at each other for what might have been days, but was actually only a few minutes. Sighing softly, Yui wrapped her arms around his waist, her head pillowed over his heart. "Don't ever leave me again, Suboshi. Onegai"

"Never, Yui-sama...Never again. Joshua whispered into her ear, his head nuzzling against her hair as he spoke. He held her close, kissing her softly once more.

She smiled, nestling close to him as she listened to his heartbeat. It was a comforting sound. Life always seemed to have a way of surprising her. For once, it had done so happily. Nothing could mar this happy time for her, not even Dirk and his scheming.

Her thoughts turned inward, reliving all the pain and anguish she'd undergone since she and Miaka first found the Shi Jin Tenchisho. In all that time, she'd never counted herself fortunate for what she'd experienced inside that book.

Now she did. She found herself thanking Seiryuu for what he'd done. The pain and betrayal that she had experienced paled in comparison to the love and security she felt now. Everything had indeed turned out for the best. Not only for her, but for all of them.

She hadn't realized how long it had been since she'd felt so loved. It was a new and wonderful experience for her. Now she understood why Miaka had felt like half a person without Tamahome in her life. She'd been feeling the same way about Suboshi, though she hadn't realized it until now. Nothing in heaven or hell was going to keep her from him, and Amiboshi.

Looking up, she smiled as she saw Joshua's sleeping face nestled next to her. He probably hadn't even realized it when he drifted off to sleep. She didn't mind; they were all exhausted. For a long time she watched him sleep, just content to be this close to him. Nothing else mattered to her. Placing a kiss to his lips, she yawned. Turning slightly in his arms, she nestled into his back, seeking the warmth she knew was there. He murmured, pulling her back against his chest as slept. Smiling, she turned droopy eyes onto the elder twin.

Jonathan slept as well, peacefully and contentedly. Yui raised her hand, the tips of her fingers brushing lightly over his face. He mumbled sleepily, pressing into her hand. She smiled, resting her head on his chest. Her arm wrapped around his waist, connecting all three of them. Her own eyes began to droop as she pillowed her head on his chest. Listening to his heartbeat, she closed her eyes and she followed them into sleep.

to be continued...


	11. Chapter 11 : Strangeness & Wonder Abound

Chapter 11 - Strangeness & Wonder Abound

Morning dawned bright, sunlight filtering into the small hotel room through the partially open curtains. Jonathan opened his eyes, feeling very safe and content. Yawning, he stretched his body out on the large bed.

That was the first thing he found wrong. He didn't have that large of a bed. A twin-sized bed was what they had at home. Turning his head, he looked beside him.

His mouth nearly dropped open in shock. The young girl his brother had been dancing with, the one that their mother had tried to kill, lay against him. Her head was pillowed on his chest; her arms around him. She had the look of a lover snuggling against her own lover in content. He felt a blush creep over his cheeks at that thought.

His eyes looked farther, only to see his beloved twin. Joshua lay behind Yui, his arms around her waist. He could only imagine what kind of sight the three made. As he gazed at his brother and Yui, Jonathan felt a strange sensation. Love, of course. He knew the feeling very well. It was the same sensation he felt every time he looked at his brother.

_No...This is impossible! How can I be in love with two people?!_ Because that was what he felt, he realized. Without even really knowing her, Jonathan had fallen in love with Yui. She had just been so courageous the way she had faced his mother.

He couldn't explain the reason why he'd gone nuts, killing his own mother. Her attack on his brother and Yui had sparked his undying hatred of his mother. So, he'd done the only thing natural to him.

He retaliated.

Her death did not make him feel better. The only thing good about it, that he could see, was that she could never hurt him or his brother again. They were free. Free! And all because of Yui.

Jonathan gazed down at the sleeping figure of his savior. Yui. He remembered now just as his brother had during the dance, he now remembered his past life. He'd never met Yui, or Seiryuu no Miko, as he would have called her then. He'd loved her then too.

Or rather, like Hotohori of the Suzaku Schichseishi, he'd been in love with the 'idea' of her. Yui, as Seiryuu no Miko, symbolized to Amiboshi all that he had been wanting, been fighting for all his life. He was more than pleased to find his 'dream miko' was every bit as wonderful as the real thing.

To him, Yui was the embodiment of goodness. She could do no wrong in his eyes. He had a feeling it was the same with his brother. Once more, he turned his gaze to her. She was so incredibly beautiful, the way her mid-length hair framed her delicate face.

Shaking himself violently, he scurried out of bed. Padding on bare feet, he went to the window. Looking out, he watched as morning arrived. So caught up in his thoughts, Jonathan never noticed as Yui woke.

Her eyes opened sleepily to behold the face of the younger twin. She smiled, resting her palm on his face. He murmured, but continued sleeping. Sighing, she turned her head to check on the elder twin.

She blinked, seeing an empty bed. Pulling away from Joshua, she looked around the room as she sat up. Seeing Jonathan at the windows, she got out of bed. Walking over to him, she reached out a hand, placing it on his cheek. "Jonathan?"

Jonathan blinked, and then blushed as he looked at the object of his thoughts. Having just risen from bed, Yui looked stunning. Her hair was mussed as it framed her face delicately. Her dress was rumpled and she had a sleepy look to her features.

He smiled and he was surprised to see that she smiled back. Despite the horrors she'd gone through, she could still smile. Unbidden, his hand reached out to cover the one on his cheek.

"How are you feeling?" She queried, genuine concern in her voice and on her face. Once again, he marveled at the beauty inside and out of this woman.

"I'm all right. Thank you, Yui. For everything you've done for my brother and me." Jonathan spoke softly as he gazed into her eyes.

She blushed, looking down in embarrassment. She'd never noticed how kind and sweet Jonathan was before. She found herself immensely pleased at his words. Looking up, she smiled gently at him. "You're welcome. It was the least I could do. After all the pain I've caused you and Suboshi."

He shook his head, almost violently. Taking her hands in his, he brought them to his lips and kissed them. "No. What happened to us before was not your fault. It was our own fault, Nakago's, but not yours."

Her eyes widened at the seriousness in which he gazed at her. A slight flush stained her cheeks at the kiss to her hands. She found it suddenly hard to breathe. Looking into his eyes, she swallowed nervously.

His dream came to him and Jonathan's next action was purely by reflex. Bending down, his lips touched hers in the sweetest of kisses.

Strangely, the same emotions that assailed her the night before when Joshua kissed her flowed over her now. Her mind was confused. How could she be in love, the exact same way, with two people? She cared just as deeply for Jonathan as she did for Joshua.

A brief knock sounded at the door, disturbing them. The door flew open and a figure practically jumped inside in their enthusiasm.

"Yui-chan!"

Miaka's words died on her lips as her jaw nearly hit the floor. Jonathan and Yui had pulled away when the door opened, but not nearly soon enough. Miaka was treated to the sight of her best friend lip locked with one of the twins.

"Er....ohayo, Miaka." Yui grinned sheepishly at her friend, blushing.

"Uh...ohayo." Miaka walked in further, almost as if drawn inside. Her ears turned pink as she blushed. She hadn't meant to come in and disturb her friend. "Gomen ne, Yui-chan! I didn't meant to disturb you and Suboshi..."

"Actually, I'm Suboshi. Or I was."

All eyes turned to the bed to see a smirking Joshua. Jonathan's face turned red, then white.

Sitting up, Joshua swung his legs off the bed. Standing, he stretched. Blinking sleepy eyes, he held his hand out to Miaka. "My name's Joshua now. And this is my brother, Jonathan." He fidgeted, the smugness leaving him instantly.

Miaka was surprised, more like shocked, at the extended hand in front of her. This was far from what she'd expected from Suboshi's reincarnation. The last time she'd seen him, her death was the only thing on his mind.

He looked down, disheartened. He'd hoped that his show of friendship would help in atoning for what he'd done to her. Feeling something around his hand, he looked up.

A radiant smile fell from Miaka's lips as she gazed at him, shaking his hand firmly. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Joshua."

He blinked. "It is? After all I did to you and Tamahome..."

"...is in the past." Miaka finished for him, smiling. "You are not the same man, just as Tamahome is not the same man. We've all grown and I think it's a sign of the man you are now that you don't still have a grudge."

It was Joshua's turn to blush at her words. Jonathan grinned at his twin as he put his arm around Joshua's shoulder. The younger twin looked at his brother, smiling with love and affection at him. Yui smiled, breathing a sigh of relief. At least Joshua didn't seem upset about what had happened. She felt relatively sure he'd seen just as much as Miaka, maybe more.

"Well, I came by to tell you that we're all meeting at a small café nearby. Tamahome and the others wanted to talk to you about...your seishi." Miaka fidgeted, not knowing how Yui would take it.

"Oh." Yui instantly became all serious, her face dark as she thought of the others. "All right, Miaka. I'm ready...er..." She looked at the twins, her eyebrow raised. Would they want to come?

She smiled, seeing the longing and apprehension in their faces. Both brothers obviously didn't want to let her go alone, but were too polite to ask to come. Taking their hands in hers, she cleared her throat. "Would you two come with us? I'd like for you to meet the others. Part of what we're going to decided concerns you, anyway."

Joshua immediately looked to his brother. Jonathan looked back, an imperceptible nod following his gaze. The elder was slightly astonished that his brother wasn't angry with him. But as the saying goes, 'never look a gift horse in the mouth.' Therefore, he felt blessed at the calm serenity his brother was portraying. Though he knew they would have to speak later.

Turning to the waiting young women, he inclined his head in thanks. "We would be honored to join you, Yui...Miaka."

Both girls blushed at his gallantry. Shaking her head, Miaka grabbed onto Jonathan's arm, leading him from the room. All three were still dressed in the clothing from the night before. None of them even thought of changing. There seemed to be an urgency to their movements, though none could say why.

A radiant smile on his face, Joshua took Yui's hand in his, leading her down the stairs behind Miaka and his brother. They'd never seemed to even consider taking the elevator down. 

Yui felt her face flush at the look he was giving her. Fidgeting, she couldn't hold it in any longer. "Are you mad? At me and your brother?"

He grinned, shaking his head. "Mad? Of course I'm not mad! I'm glad you two care about each other. It saves me from having to make a most difficult decision.

"Oh? What kind of decision?" She frowned, gazing up at him in concern.

He shrugged. "Simple, really. Who to love. I can now love both of you freely, without worrying about hurting someone's feelings."

"You mean...you love Jonathan like...that?!" Yui couldn't keep the surprise out of her voice. She'd always known they were close but not THAT close!

It was Joshua's turn to blush, his face chagrined. "I'm sorry...I know, technically, it's wrong...but I can't help how my heart feels. I love him. He's the other half of my soul." He smiled, his fingertips brushing her cheek. "And you have the other half."

Her face turned red at his words. "Oh, I don't blame you. Who wouldn't love your brother? I was just a bit startled, that's all. I'm glad you love each other."

"Really?" Joshua stared at her, a beautiful smile on his face. He took her hand in his, kissing the palm. "Thank you. I'm very happy that you understand."

"I do. Which is strange...I've never experienced anything like this before." Yui admitted, blushing.

"Me either. Uhn...Yui?" Joshua fidgeted, looking away. "Do...you think we could be a...family? You...me and my brother?"

Smiling softly, she cupped his cheek, bringing his face over to hers. Gazing into his eyes, she kissed him. "We already are."

He grinned, hugging her tightly. "I'm glad. And I promise to take better care of you then I did last time."

"Joshua, it wasn't your fault."

"Yes it was. I shouldn't have attacked Tamahome and Miaka. I should have let it go. But I'll do better this time." Joshua replied seriously.

Yui opened her mouth to protest, but shut it as they arrived at the café. Miaka immediately ran over and hugged Tarek, who returned it. He smiled at the twins, showing no hint of anger or malice towards them.

Fidgeting uncertainly, Joshua approached the pair. Shuffling his feet, he addressed Tarek. "I...wanted to apologize for what I did to you...before. No matter how angry and hurt I was, I had no right to hurt you like that, Tamahome. I hope I've learned from my mistakes. I'd do anything to take back what I did."

Tarek moved away from Miaka, staring at Joshua for a long, silent moment. The former Seiryuu Schichseishi flinched, as he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Joshua, look at me."

Reluctantly, Joshua did as he was told. He was shocked to see a smile on Tarek's face. "I don't hate you, Joshua. I understand how you felt. And I have to say that I'm impressed with you. It takes a great man to admit his mistakes." He then took Joshua's hand in his, shaking it. "I'm pleased to have met you, Joshua. And I accept your apology. Now, remember one thing. What is in the past should stay in the past. Don't let it bog you down."

"I...I won't. Thank you!" Joshua stared at Tarek in wide-eyed wonder. He'd never once believed that Tamahome would be so forgiving.

Patting the young man on the shoulder, Tarek joined his friends at the large table. It was an odd assortment, both young and old. All of the reincarnated Suzaku Schichseishi were in attendance, as well as Miaka's brother Keisuke and his friend, Tetsuya.

Yui sat comfortably between the twins, her face flushed. Miaka smirked at her friend as Yui glared. Nicholas grinned, more than ready to start teasing people. Christopher rolled his eyes at his brother, shushing him with a poke to the ribs.

Damien stood, clearing his throat. "Now then. We have some problems to discuss, no da. Primarily, what to do about the Seiryuus?" He looked around, his eyes finally settling on the twins. They visibly flinched, realizing they were the cause of all their problems.

Damien shook his head, as if to negate their thoughts. "It is not your fault, boys. Not with the Seiryuu and not with your mother." He addressed the rest of the table then. "The Seiryuu or Seiryuu Seven as they like to call themselves, are not just your typical high school gang. I believe that Dirk has a purpose in all that he does. The Homecoming Dance, for example. I believe he had Raphael do what he did as a way to humiliate the twins into joining. They would be feeling hurt and betrayed. It would have been natural for them to want vengeance."

"And Dirk was waiting in the wings to take advantage of that when it happened." Reykia snorted, rolling her eyes. Nakago could be so obvious at times.

Damien nodded. "Right. Only the twins here acted on their own, Joshua exacting his own vengeance without them."

"But why? Why go through all this trouble?" Miaka asked, a frown on her face.

Yui sat stiffly, her eyes wide in realization. "He wants to summon Seiryuu."

"Very astute of you."

All eyes turned, a gasp escaping the girls. Dirk and the rest of his Seiryuu Seven stood, flanking around the table. Before anyone could make a move, Dirk raised his hand.

Sasha closed her eyes, her hands rising into the air. Lightening and thunder crashed. Bolts of lightening fell from the sky, striking the table and sending its occupants flying in all directions.

A large hand reached out, slinging Yui into his arms. Sam looked sad as he held her in his arms. It was obvious he didn't want to be there, but he did as Dirk instructed nonetheless.

Dirk smiled briefly at the group as they slowly came to their feet. "The gang's all here, as they say. Well, I'm pleased to see you haven't changed, Amiboshi. Still the traitor. And I see you've rubbed off on your brother."

"Shut the fuck up! Let her go!" Joshua glared hatefully at Dirk, charging towards the older man.

Dirk waved his hand and a blue ball of chi impacted with Joshua, sending him flying. He crashed into a nearby table, splinters flying in all directions.

"Don't even attempt to mess with me, boy." Dirk said levelly, coldly. "If you wish to see your lover again, both twins will join us for a little get-together. Midnight tonight. If you're late...she dies."

Having gained their footing, Nicholas and Tarek charged forward, only to be met with empty air. The Seiryuu Seven had vanished, taking Yui with them.

"What the fuck?!" Nicholas growled, kicking a table out of his way as he knelt next to Joshua. Helping the young man to his feet, he allowed Joshua to lean against his brother for support.

"What the hell did they mean by 'meeting place'?" Tarek glared at the spot where the five had vanished.

The twin brothers looked at one another, their faces grim. "We know where it is." Jonathan said solemnly.

Joshua nodded. "Yeah. Every high school student knows where it is. Down the coast about five miles, in a deserted alcove that's been abandoned for years, there is an old fishery down there that went out of business. They use that and the stretch of beach attached to it. No one in their right mind goes there."

"Well, what are we waiting for?!" Nicholas smirked nastily, his fist pounding in his palm for emphasis. "Let's go kick their butts!"

Jonathan shook his head, though a smile was on his face. "We appreciate the offer, but this is our fight." 

Shaking her head, Miaka put her hand on both twins' arms. "Iiee, it's not just your problem. It's ours too. Yui's my friend and I won't let Nakago hurt her again."

The brothers looked at one another for a very long time after Miaka spoke. In unison they nodded. Jonathan took Miaka's hands in his and kissed the backs. "Thank you, Miaka-san. You've proven what I always knew about you. You are a brave and wonderful woman. Tamahome is lucky to have you." He let her hands go, moving over to his brother.

Miaka turned a deep red as she leaned against Tarek. A mumbled, "Arigatou" could be heard from her before she buried her face in her love's chest.

Joshua cleared his throat. "There's a bluff overlooking the old fishery. Nicholas knows where it is." At Nicholas' nod, Joshua continued. "We'll meet you there in half an hour. There is...something we have to attend to first."

The others were about to protest until they beheld the serious expressions on the faces of the twins. Damien nodded, his hand on their shoulders. "Do what you must. We will be waiting for you."

The brothers nodded, both quickly trotting away.

"I hope you know what you're doing, Chichiri." Reykia whispered, watching the two young men run off.

"Yes...so do I, Nuriko. So do I."

A.N.: Well, I finally updated this thing!! Yay me!! *grin* This is chapter eleven in...a total of thirteen chapters. There will be an epilogue, whenever I get around to writing it. But as it stands, this fic is complete! There will be two more chapters after this, when I get around to typing them and get them betaed. Hopefully by the end of this week. o.O;; Hope everyone enjoyed this fic as much as I have!


	12. Chapter Twelve : Preparing For Battle

Chapter Twelve – Preparing For Battle

The Thomas house was silent, not a soul around. The police had been their earlier, in the early morning. A small fire had broken out in the kitchen, prodding the neighbors to call the fire department. Upon arriving, the firefighters dealt with the blaze succinctly. After it was out, they searched the house to see if anyone needed treatment.

They immediately called the police and paramedics. Once the police arrived, they quartered off the area, the dead bodies of Zachariah and Rachel Thomas taken to the coroners. Yellow police caution tape surrounded the property, proclaiming it a homicide crime scene.

As things were, it was a good thing the brothers had dodged when anyone came near. The police had issued an A.P.B. on the two. Joshua was considered armed and dangerous, whereas his brother was just wanted for questioning.

Coming to their home, Jonathan knew at that moment that they would have to leave San Marcos. With what happen4ed at home, coupled with the incident at the Homecoming Dance, they were fugitives. It was strange, but that thought didn't bother him as much as he thought it would.

The two snuck in the backyard, keeping to the fence and shrubbery. Jonathan stopped at a large potted plant. Reaching into the pot, he dug around for a moment before retrieving the spare house key. Fitting the key into the lock, he opened the door. The door slid behind them, locking once more.

Joshua wrinkled his nose as they left the pantry and entered the kitchen. Burnt fumes wafted in the air, the charred remains of the stove still smoking. Both grimaced as they realized their mother had been cooking still before…her death.

Neither felt remorse at what had been done. Rachel's death had been long in coming. Their mother had no longer been sane, so to them it had been a mercy killing. More of a mercy to them, than to her. Life with her had been unbearable. The only thing that had sustained them through the years of horror had been each other.

Where once there had been only the love between each other, now a third party had entered the equation. Jonathan knew that his brother felt immensely protective over Yui. He also knew that he had the very same feelings for her as his twin.

Now that they were alone, without even the fear of tripping over their parents bodies, they looked at each other. Silence prevailed, increasing the unease of the room. Finally, after a near oppressive silence, it was broken.

"I love her."

They blinked, staring at each other. They'd each spoken the same words at the same time. Jonathan chuckled, shaking his head. Joshua gave him a lopsided grin before holding onto his brother. His head pillowed over his brother's beating heart, his arms securely around Jonathan's chest, he sighed. "I love you, Jonathan. My feelings for her have not changed that."

"Nor have mine." Jonathan whispered as he held his brother close, his fingers running through the blond silken strands of hair on his chest.

"What does it mean? That we can still love each other but love a girl we've never met before with equal passion?" Joshua asked, looking up at his brother.

Jonathan shrugged. "Fate. Destiny. Love."

Unable to control himself, Joshua snickered. "Didn't we say that we were going to take control of our lives and screw fate?!"

"Er…oh shut up!" Jonathan grinned, playfully pushing his twin. "We have work to do!"

"Right!" Joshua jumped into action, going over to the fireplace. Sticking out his tongue in concentration, he rummaged around on the top of the chimney entrance, searching for something. "Ah ha!" Finding it, an audible click could be heard. The front flooring of the fireplace popped open just enough to allow a couple of fingers inside.

Joshua wedged his fingers inside, pulling open the panel. Inside lay two small boxes. The first that he took out was long and slender, a little longer than his forearm. This he passed over to his brother.

The second box that came out was square-shaped. Nearly eight inches high, it took a bit for him to remove it from the confined space. Finally removing it, the brothers sat across from one another, their faces grim and serious.

No one knew of the boxes, not even Rachel. When they had been eight years old, a strange thing had occurred. The night of their birthday, while they were in their room, a bright blue light had flashed. Once their eyes had cleared, they had found the two boxes. When their mother had gone out that day, they had snuck downstairs and hid their mysterious gifts.

Now it was time to leave and they had no other possessions that they valued. Once they retrieved Yui, they would disappear, starting a new life together.

Staring at one another, they took a breath. Hands hovering over the boxes, the twins finally opened them.

Jonathan gasped as he lifted the exquisitely crafted glass flute from its velvet bed. It was handcrafted, the flute itself a deep azure blue. Black etchings lined in silver decorated the body of the instrument. In kanji, the name of 'Amiboshi' showed clearly among the etchings, which also included a fierce dragon. The instrument seemed to pulse with power.

Awestruck, Joshua gazed at his brother's gift. It was truly an exquisite piece of art. He found himself apprehensive about seeing his own, and jealous at his brother for such a magnificent gift.

Taking a deep breath, he opened his own box. Inside, nestled in a bed of black velvet lay…

"My ryuuseisui!" Joshua removed the two spheres. Each one was its own work of art. Sectioned off, each section alternated between a dark blue or purple. On the north and south pole of each sphere, there was a circle of burnished gold. A long cord connected the two spheres, velvety azure in color. Holding it in his hand, he gasped as he saw a name, written in kanji, embroidered into the side of one sphere. 'Suboshi' could be plainly seen.

The brothers looked at one another, awed. There was only two people who could have done this. The first was Yui. But how could she? She'd never even known of their existence until the night before. How could she have given them a gift seven years ago when they just met?

It was impossible. Which only left one other, and that was equally as impossible. It couldn't have been any of the members of the Seiryuu Seven either. They hadn't even known about the twins until recently.

They looked at one another, swallowing reflexively. There was only one explanation.

Seiryuu.

Their god, the one that they had served so faithfully in their last life, had miraculously sent them these gifts, signs of their true loyalty and station. They were Seiryuu Shichiseishi and always would be.

They felt the presence of Seiryuu, as if he resided within the precious artifacts in their hands. A long moment of silence passed between the twins as they listened closely to the voice buried within the artifacts. In unison, they nodded once in confirmation.

A shaft of sunlight entered through a crack in the curtains, falling onto each twin's eyes. They blinked, coming to themselves. Jonathan looked to his twin, a smirk on his face. To all but Joshua, Jonathan's expression would have caused fear within them.

"I think we have an appointment to keep, otouto." He was no longer the quiet young man. He had a hard gaze, the same one he'd held when he attempted to kill the Suzaku Seishi and their Miko. It was unnerving, boarding on frightening. One would have expected such an expression on the younger of the brothers.

Contrary, Joshua had a serene look on his face. The thought of avenging those that he loved filled him with glee. He knew just how badly they would pay. He nodded enthusiastically. "Hai, Aniki! I'm ready!"

As the two brothers gathered their weapons and departed, neither realized that since Seiryuu made his presence known, they'd been speaking in an ancient form of Chinese, very similar to Japanese.


	13. Chapter Thirteen : Waiting

Chapter Thirteen – Waiting

The day seemed endless as the group whittled away the hours until midnight. The twins were oddly silent, their faces grim with determination. The group of young people sat in Dainty brother's living room. Chris, Miaka and Michael sat on the sofa, watching television. The others were in the dining room, a large map covering the table.

Nicholas and Christopher's parents were on vacation, so there was plenty of room for everyone. Not to mention the fact that they had the house all to themselves. Nicholas had half expected Tarek and Miaka to go off alone. But to his surprise, they did not. Instead, Miaka had spent the time with her former seishi. She'd even managed to coax a brief smile from Jonathan.

Tarek, on the other hand, had spent all of his time with Joshua. The two seemed to be getting along famously. Tarek did everything he possibly could to keep young Joshua from falling in the pit of despair the young man was feeling.

The young Austrian could see the signs beginning again. If the young man wasn't careful, the tragedy that had befallen him before would be repeated. Tarek wasn't afraid of Joshua retaliating against him. Joshua had finally come to terms with what he'd done in his past life. Tarek didn't want to that confidence torn apart.

The group planned on leaving the house at eleven. It would give them plenty of time to arrive and to scope out the place. In the kitchen, Reykia was making dinner, Anthony helping her. The clock read seven, which left them with four more hours to kill.

At the moment, Tarek and Joshua sat in the den, on a long couch. On the table, a glass chess set sat, obviously being used. The two former enemies sat opposite each other, the chess set between them. It was obvious Joshua's mind wasn't on the game, as every five minutes he'd glance up at the clock on the wall. Finally, Tarek placed a hand on the young man's arm, startling him.

"Joshua, relax. Yui is all right. They don't dare hurt her." Tarek reassured his new friend as he moved one of his pieces.

"It's just…I don't see why we have to wait! Why can't we go get her now?!" Joshua protested for what may have been the thousandth time.

"Hey…" Tarek reached out, putting his arm around the young man as Joshua tried to stifle a sob. "Joshua, I know how you feel. You want to do anything and everything to find her. I felt the same way. But you must have patience." He smiled, ruffling the boy's hair. "I'm going to tell you something that the others wanted to keep secret from you and your brother."

"Oh?" Joshua's tears ceased as he gazed up at Tarek suspiciously.

The elder boy nodded solemnly. "The others had the idea of getting Yui back themselves and not involving you and your brother…"

"They can't do that!!" Joshua interrupted, angered. 

Tarek grinned, putting a restraining hand on the young man. "Calm down. Let me finish."

Joshua grumbled, but calmed a bit. He nodded, indicating he was ready.

"As I said, that was our plan. You two have been through so much pain and hurt already. We wanted to spare you more." Tarek sighed, his hand clenching into a fist. "But we could not find them. They were not at the designated location, nor around the area. We had no other place to look, so gave up. We decided to wait until the meeting time then."

Joshua slumped against the couch, a defeated look about him. Tarek's words had effectively halted any idea he might have had of going to rescue Yui alone.

"Joshua, I know how you fell." Tarek began, his hand on the young man's shoulder.

Glaring, Joshua shrugged Tarek's hand off his shoulder. "You don't know shit! I DIED FOR HER! My blood poured from my body so she would be safe! People thought I was crazy because I dreamed of a woman I'd never met!"

Tarek listened calmly, never interrupting Joshua through his tirade. Once the former Seiryuu Seishi took a breath, Tarek held up his hand for silence.

"I know more about what you feel then you realize, Suboshi. I remember what happened very clearly. But there are events that transpired after your death that you're not aware of."

"Like what?!" Joshua asked defiantly.

Tarek couldn't help but grin. No matter what had happened, Suboshi hadn't changed much. He hoped, given time, the two could be friends.

"Hush and I'll tell you." Tarek grinned again, seeing the glare sent his way. He cleared his throat, then grew solemn. "After your…death, the final battle against Nakago occurred. During the battle, while I was trying to protect Miaka **and** Yui, I died."

"Huh?!"

Tarek smiled at the young man's confusion. "Yes. We battled and he threw me into a building. The impact broke my back and neck instantly. I don't know what happened from first hand knowledge, just what Miaka has told me."

"What happened?" Joshua whispered, his eyes wide in wonder.

"Yui used her last wish to unseal Suzaku, and was then absorbed. Miaka summoned Suzaku and used one of her wishes to bring back Yui." Tarek couldn't help but grin as Joshua's eyes grew wider and wider. "That was when the rest of my friends and I returned and defeated Nakago. Afterwards, we were split up and reborn here."

"Oh." Joshua couldn't remember much after dying. There were times he wondered how his brother could be with him when he'd left Amiboshi alive in Sairou.

"I know what you're thinking. But time runs differently in the world of the four gods than it does here. I've wondered myself how Tasuki and Chichiri could be here. But I'm not done yet. I have something else important to tell you." Tarek intoned as Joshua stiffened. "You mentioned I didn't understand. Let me tell you a little story.

"There was once a young boy filled with promise. He grew up in a small village in Austria. His family was very old fashioned, as was his village. Children were still taught in a one room schoolhouse."

Joshua listened, looking up at Tarek. He suddenly realized that Tarek was talking about himself.

"All his life, this boy's had been plagued by dreams and nightmares. And a vision that refused to let him go." Tarek stared out at the chess set, his eyes distant as he continued.

"He'd begun to have this vision when he turned ten. For seven years, the vision of a beautiful russet-haired woman standing near a Ferris wheel plagued him. He never forgot the dream and he searched endless years for the wheel, knowing that if he found it, he'd find her.

"When he was sixteen, he found it. Leafing through a copy of 'National Geographic,' he'd found the wheel in a small town in the United States. This confused him, as he knew the girl was Japanese. But he followed his heart nonetheless and prepared for his journey.

"His relatives found out and took action. They forbade him from leaving, threatening to disown him. He paid no attention to them, continuing with his plans."

Swallowing, Joshua fidgeted in his seat. He hadn't realized how hard Tarek's life had been. He hadn't thought it possible, but it might be conceivable that Tarek's life had been worse than his own.

Tarek grinned, putting a hand on Joshua's shoulder. "Don't worry, there is a happy ending to all this. Despite the threat of being disowned, the young man followed his heart. He took all the money in his savings account, packed his bags and left. He journeyed for a time before coming to the States. He did find the Ferris wheel, as well as the woman from his dreams."

Joshua smiled a true smile. "So is this 'happily ever after'?"

"Ah, Joshua. There are never any 'happily ever after's.' There are always problems to overcome. That is life. Besides, 'happily ever after' is overrated." Tarek winked, sitting back. "But things will work out. Just have faith. Believe in that little dream that is inside us all."

* * *

The water of the Pacific Ocean glittered like diamonds as moonlight fell upon it. Midnight was fast approaching.

One of the things San Marcos was known forw as the white beaches lining the coast. Most beaches in California were a typical yellow. But there, there were so many calcium deposits that it turned the beach white.

It sparkled in the moonlight, the only thing that gave her comfort as Yui stood near the edge of the beach. Water lapped around her ankles as she stood, waiting. Dirk had finally agreed to unbind her, so her hands were rubbing her sore wrists. The past fourteen hours had been grueling for the young woman.

In an attempt to keep Yui out of his enemies hands, he'd moved her around, never at one place for long. The longest she'd ever been at one place had been an hour. Then she was moved again.

Nor did it seem that Dirk trusted his people either. She'd never been alone with one of her seishi. There had always been two with her. Usually Dirk had paired her off with the two she knew as Ashitare and Miboshi.

Throughout the entire day, however, Sam had done his best to stay near her. Even when Sasha came to relieve him, or Dirk. Neither had said a word about it. Yui had never gotten to know Ashitare, mainly because Nakago had forbidden it. He had professed concern for her as a reason; stating that Ashitare was too dangerous for her to meet.

Whether it was true, she didn't know. But she was ever so thankful for his presence now.

Yui stared coldly at Dirk, her back straight and her head held high. She had grown since the last she'd seen him. Both physically and emotionally. She was no longer the lost girl seeking his affection and approval. Yui had come to see her true self, and had made amends. Not only to Miaka, but to herself as well. Unlike during the final summoning of Suzaku, she was at peace with herself.

This did not go well with Dirk's plans. His entire scheme was determined on his ability to manipulate her. To say he was not happy would be an understatement. Nevertheless, he was determined to go through with his plan. Yui may be averse to doing as he told her at the moment, but once they had the twins, he was sure she would be very amicable to his wishes.

As the moon came to its zenith, Yui finally addressed her captors. "It's midnight. No ones here. You've failed, Nakago. Just as you failed the last time."

"I think not. They're here. I feel their presence." Dirk countered her statement with conviction. "They will come and once they do, you will summon Seiryuu."

Yui stared at Dirk for a long moment, incredulous. She smirked, shaking her head. "Is that what this is all about? You want Seiryuu to grant your wish of godhood? You truly are amusing."

He glared at her, not appreciating being laughed at. She ignored him, continuing.

"You truly are predictable, Nakago. I would never have thought it. But your plan is doomed to failure! Even if I would grant you such a wish, which I can assure you I won't, how am I to summon Seiryuu, here? We are not in the book world! Once more, we do not have all seven seishi! Tomo is dead, remember?!"

It was Dirk's turn to smirk. He gave a nasty chuckle, pulling something from his pocket. Everyone gasped, staring at the clamshell in Dirk's hand. "You see, Yui, not all things are as they appear."

The clam shell landed on the white sand in front of Yui. A blue light could be seen from inside a crack in the shell. All of a sudden, the top popped open. Yui covered her eyes with her bound hands with a cry.

"I didn't realize I was so hideous to you, Seiryuu no Miko."

Yui looked up, eyes wide. She gasped in astonishment and wonder.

Tomo stood before her, or rather Tomo's reincarnation of Raphael. A sly smirk was on Raphael's lips as he moved closer to the stunned Yui. She cried out as his hand gripped her chin painfully. "How?!"

He smirked, shaking his head as he moved away form her. "Ah, that is my little secret, Seiryuu no Miko."

"So you see Yui, I have not failed. All of Seiryuu's Seishi will gather and you will summon him. Only this time, you WILL grant my wish." Dirk replied as he stood before her. His hand gripped her upper arm painfully. "Am I clear?"

Her mouth opened to reply, but stopped. A large red flash appeared at the top of the bluff, only a couple hundred feet from where they now stood. She could make out ten figures. Seven of which a red aura surrounded them.

Yui gave a glad cry, seeing her friends. She had always known they would come for her.

The ten rescuers descended from the bluff, striding purposefully towards Yui and the Seiryuu Seven. At the sight of Raphael, they stopped, shock on their faces.

While they were distracted, Dirk ordered his fellows to attack. The four spanned out, fanning Dirk as he stood next to Yui, on guard.

The former Suzaku Seishi fanned out as well, pairing up. There may only be five of their enemies, but they were taking no chances. En masse, they met their rivals and enemies head on.


	14. Chapter Fourteen : The Battle

Chapter Fourteen: The Battle

Nicholas took no time to go into action. These people had terrorized enough people, people he cared about. It was time to put an end to it! Giving a battle cry, he attacked.

Sasha was more than ready for him. She'd been looking forward to this for years. She, along with everyone else in the Seiryuu Seven, had grown up in San Marcos. All her lfe, she'd been ridiculed.

The last straw had been when she was a junior in high school. Before she had found Dirk, a group of football players had made a bet. Naturally the youngest member at the time, Nicholas, had accepted. She'd gone out with him, only to later dump him.

Ever since then, she'd held a deep hatred for Nicholas. He'd made a mockery of her. No he would pay! After all, there is nothing more terrifying than a scorned woman.

At the moment, Nicholas didn't care that he was facing his old girlfriend. She was between him and one of his friends. She'd willfully participated in this, causing hurt to his friends. For that, he could never forgive her.

Nicholas never noticed the storm clouds that began to form above. The once clear sky turned black with angry-looking clouds. A crack of thunder sounded briefly before a large bolt of lightening fell from the sky.

Reykia screamed as she was thrown a good three hundred yards by the impact of the lightening. It had impacted with the ground mere inches from where she'd stood. The end of her long violet braid was singed, smoke wafting off the ends. As she fell onto the ground, her head hit a nearby rock, rendering her unconscious.

A rage seemed to take over Nicholas at the sight of his friend's unconscious form. His eyes blazed with anger as his hands fisted at his sides. There was a red flash, and suddenly a silver fan was in his hands. Suzaku had joined his brother-god in granting his reincarnated seishi the ability to use their incarnations weapons.

Sasha watched, amused. 'So, it would seem Suzaku has decided to help his seishi. At least it won't be a slaughter now.'

The two adversaries faced off, neither willing to give an inch. A nearly impotent fury filled Nicholas. He remembered Sasha, had felt sorry for her. So when his friends suggested a bet, he had readily agreed. She'd never believed his words of love and compassion. All she could see was the fact he had made a bet to date her…used her for his own ends.

What she didn't know was the bet had just been a convenient excuse. He'd been wanting to ask her out for months before then, but had been too scared to act. Nicholas had tried to tell her this, but by that time she'd found Dirk and wanted nothing more to do with Nicholas. Her rejection hurt; still did in fact. Nicholas had never allowed himself to heal from it.

Now she stood before him, rage filling him. Reykia had been nothing but kind to Sasha. And how did she repay the former Suzaku Seishi? By death…for he had no reason to believe that Reykia was alive. He held out his tessen, fire seemingly coming from his eyes.

"REKKA SHIEN!!"

There was a red flash, and then fire everywhere. Sasha screamed, suddenly finding herself engulfed in a column of fire. She looked, searching for her lover for help. But she found no compassion there.

Dirk stared impassively at her, still guarding Yui. He made no move to help Sasha, despite seeing her in agony. Filled with despair, Sasha fell to her knees. She raised her hands, pain consuming her entire body. She watched dispassionately as the flames licked at her skin. It was almost with fascination that she watched her skin melt, revealing muscle and finally, bone.

The pain was excruciating and she finally screamed, falling onto the cold sand. The flames died instantly, to reveal nothing more than a charred, broken husk. Bits of blackened skin flaked off, carried away by the night breeze. Once maroon hair lay in a clump, charred and blackened.

Nicholas turned away at the sight he had caused. Forever he would see Sasha's vacant eyes, the bloody tissue of her heart as it lay on the sandy ground.

* * *

Christopher wanted to rush over towards his brother and comfort him more than anything. He could see the pain on his brother's face and his heart ached at such pain. Unfortunately, Brad stood in his way. The young man, only a couple of years older than Christopher, stood blocking the once Suzaku boy genius from moving.

The two stared at one another, both secretly afraid. Christopher remembered the last time he'd met up with Brad. As Chiriko, he'd died, saving his friends from the evil that was Miboshi. At the time, Chiriko had been terrified of Miboshi. By all rights, he should be now.

But he wasn't, wasn't even scared. Brad was no more Miboshi than he was Chiriko. Both were near the same age, had experienced similar things.

At one time, Christopher would have considered Brad a friend. Unlike Brad's past life, in this one he had much going for him. He came from a rich family, with friends galore. At least until he'd met Dirk.

The two boys faced each other, their faces grim. Neither seemed to even notice Miaka as she stood next to Christopher, ready to help. It seemed forever as neither boy moved. Finally, they spoke.

"Chris."

"Brad."

The younger of the two stood calmly, unafraid. Considering the last time he'd faced Miboshi, one would think Christopher would be terrified. After all, he'd died during that encounter.

But Christopher wasn't afraid. He didn't see his old enemy, the enemy that had contributed to his death. No, he only saw his old friend. A friend he wished dearly to have back.

Brad took a step back, aghast, as he stared at Christopher. After all that had happened, he'd expected hatred, even contempt. But not this.

Chris was holding his hand out in friendship.

Taking a step forward, Christopher's hand never wavered. He looked at his one time friend. "Brad, we aren't enemies. We've never been enemies. You're letting Dirk run your life for you!"

Shaking his head vehemently, Brad took a step back. "No! That's a lie! He cares about me! About all of us!"

"Does he? Are you sure? Then why isn't he helping you? Why didn't he help Soi?" Christopher persisted, his heart constricting at his own words. He wanted nothing more to console his brother, but he dared not move.

Looking over, Brad gazed at the mangled corpse that had been Sasha. Tears filled his eyes, his lip trembling. Dirk had just watched her die, completely uncaring and unfeelingly. He looked at Chris, seeing the offer of friendship…of connection.

It was something he'd been without for a very long time. He wanted that feeling back again. He wanted his friend back again.

Miaka watched silently, tears in her eyes as the two former friends clasped hands, renewing their friendship.

* * *

Standing before his old teacher, Sam couldn't decide whether to attack or cry. Before him stood Damien and Michael, both of whom were ready to attack if necessary. The trouble was, he didn't want to hurt them, he didn't want to hurt anyone.

Ever since he'd been reincarnated, he'd thought long and hard about his family, his friends. He only had one real friend and that was Brad. All through his life he'd had an affinity for animals, dogs in particular. He'd never realized why until his old memories had surfaced.

With the onset of his old memories, remorse and sorrow had set in. He'd never really wanted to kill Nuriko. But he knew if he didn't get the Shinzaho, that Nakago would use the whip on him again…and Nuriko **had** hurt him after all…

But all of that had been nothing more animal instincts. It hadn't of been his human mind. Granted, his human self wasn't very prevalent during that time, but it was now. The animal part of him was a small, unused part of his being now. 

Thus, he stood before his old teacher and his old friend with a look of deep sorrow. No matter what Dirk said, there was no way he could let himself attack them. Damien had always been kind to him, supporting him in anything he did. When Sam had professed an interest in the Catholic Church, Damien had sponsored his entrance into the seminary.

Michael had always been there for him as well. The two had always had a wonderful time after school, as Sam would help him in the medical office. Looking back at Dirk, Sam turned and dropped his arms. "I won't fight you."

A soft smile fell over Damien's features, his hand reaching out to place it on Sam's shoulder. "I always knew you had a good head on your shoulders, Sam. I'm glad to hear you say that."

"Me too." Sam smiled, feeling a huge weight leave his shoulders as he smiled at his friends and joined his _true_ friends.

* * *

A high-pitched cackle escaped the tall youth, sending chills up and down Jonathan and Anthony's back. The two former enemies, now allies, had joined together against a common foe. Tomo.

The garishly painted illusionist stood before them, exactly as he had before his death in the book. He could sense his enemies fear. Oh yes, they were afraid.

After all, he was supposed to be dead.

Jonathan remembered it vividly. The way his brother's weapon had materialized, the way it impaled itself within Raphael. The sound of the young man's body falling was still vivid to him. But how was it possible for him to be here, alive?!

Anthony was equally perplexed. He'd never met Tomo, but he knew Raphael well. Raphael had never made his sexual preferences secret. Along with every other attractive male at school, Anthony had been propositioned at one time or another by Raphael. The experience had not gone down well with the former Emperor.

Jonathan too had experienced such advances, but he had put that behind him. Anger filled him at the sight of his enemy. He'd grown since the last time he'd met Tomo. For that was who he was facing, not Raphael. Raphael was dead, as everyone one had seen previously. What they faced now was Raphael's incarnation. Tomo.

Drawing out his weapon, Jonathan stared at Tomo hatefully. "So…Tomo. You never could leave well enough alone. Always having to interfere. Where is it?"

Anthony frowned, the Sword of Suzaku in his hands, at the ready. What was Jonathan talking about? Wasn't this Raphael?

Tomo chuckled, his long fingernails flashing in the moonlight. "Very perceptive of you, Amiboshi. I'm surprised, I must say. I didn't think you had enough brains."

Bending down, Tomo lifted a small clam shell from the sand. It glittered, a blue aura surrounding it. "You didn't really think that your brother's actions would destroy me did you? I took measures to prolong my life long before we were reborn into this world."

Coming up to flank Jonathan, Anthony's frown deepened. "I don't understand…"

"Of course you don't, Pretty Emperor. Thinking is far too complex a thing for the likes of you." Tomo sneered nastily.

Ignoring the illusionist, Jonathan addressed his companion. "I don't know how he did it, probably from some favor with Miboshi, but Tomo transferred his soul into one of his shins. When his physical body died, his soul retreated into its little home. I'm guessing when the Gods came here, giving us our powers again, it allowed Tomo's shin to come as well."

"Very good, Amiboshi. Very good indeed." Tomo smirked, staring at his nails distractedly. He had an air about him, as if the two before him were nothing more than flies. "My weak reincarnation has filled his purpose. And ow with the death of Soi, Nakago-sama will be mind!" He gave his trademark cackle, madness in his eyes.

Jonathan stepped back, drawing Anthony with him. They huddled together, speaking in hushed tones. Tomo watched the pair, amusement clear on his decorated features.

Watching Tomo out of the corner of his eye, Jonathan looked to Anthony. "I know you never went up against Tomo. Basically, his 'shin' is a clam shell. It has his power stored within. And apparently, his soul as well."

"So…we destroy the shin we destroy Tomo." Anthony said grimly, his hand clasped tightly around his sword.

Jonathan smiled, nodding in agreement. "Right. Everything he does is illusion, no matter what it is. Just remember that. I forgot it last time, and it nearly cost me my life."

Nodding solemnly, the two allies broke away, each taking a flanking position around Tomo. The illusionist looked amused, his eyes tracking Anthony as he moved skillfully and gracefully forward.

Tomo arched an eyebrow, his sights on Jonathan. He paid no attention to Anthony. He knew of the Emperor of Konan's death at the hands of Nakago. If he had been foolish enough to attack Tomo's lord and master unarmed with only a sword, he reasoned he had nothing to fear now. The only thing he had to be concerned with was his old enemy, Amiboshi.

Such thoughts would prove to be his undoing, in the end. For Jonathan knew of Tomo's weakness, his pride. He would never see Anthony as an obstacle, but merely a mild distraction.

A smirk fell over Jonathan and Anthony's lips. Tomo arched an eyebrow, suddenly feeling nervous all of a sudden. The look on Jonathan's face was very reminiscent of the time he'd gone up against Amiboshi. It was…unnerving to say the least. The same expression was on Jonathan's lips. Determination and purpose shone clearly in his eyes.

Sneering derisively, Tomo attacked viciously, unconsciously using the same attack he had used against Amiboshi so long ago. He smirked, watching and waiting for the feathers to pierce Jonathan's flesh. Only it never happened.

A shining bright blade intercepted the feathers, slicing through them effortlessly. Shock was written all over the illusionists face, his eyes wide as his main attack was so effortlessly destroyed. He screamed then, falling to his knees in agony as a horrible sound filled his ears. He shook his head, looking up.

Jonathan stood, his eyes filled with anger and hatred as his flute rested against his lips. A blue aura surrounded him as he played, the harsh music filling and surrounding Tomo. It was far worse than last time, he used. That was the last he knew as the music literally split his skull open.

Dropping his arm to his side, Jonathan slumped to his knees, exhausted. Anthony came over and knelt next to him, a reassuring hand placed on Jonathan's back. Only one remained…


	15. Chapter Fifteen:The End or the Beginning

Chapter Fifteen: The End…or the Beginning?

That one was currently staring at the carnage that had become his gang. Sasha lay on the ground, appearing as dead as Tomo. Sam and Brad had defected, effectively being dead in Dirk's eyes. With their deaths, Dirk knew his plans for having Yui summon Seiryuu were destroyed. She had no Shinzaho to take the Seishi's place, and thus, was unable to summon the Dragon God.

His eyes darkened in suppressed anger and rage. These whelps had destroyed _ years_ of preparation in half an hour! He snarled, his hand tightening around Yui's neck painfully as he glared hatefully at Tarek and Joshua. The two former enemies had seemingly joined forces, hatred for Dirk in both of their eyes.

A sly smirk fell over Dirk's face, his eyes showing nothing but malice. He'd failed in his goal, but they would join him in death, as would Yui. His grip tightened on her throat, eliciting a cry of pain from her. Joshua growled, taking a step forward. Tarek held him back, his eyes narrowed dangerously as he gazed at Dirk. He'd fallen for that once too often with Nakago to let it affect him now.

"Give it up Dirk. You've lost." Tarek warned, his fists at his sides as he gazed at his once, and current, enemy. "Let her go."

"I think not." Dirk scowled at the two, tightening his hold on Yui's neck as Joshua made another step forward. "One more step, boy, and your love dies a most gruesome death."

"Let her go!" Joshua snarled, his ryuuseisui swirling around him in agitation. It was as if the deadly weapon was itching to attack. In truth, it was, but Joshua kept a reign on his emotions, not wanting to hurt Yui because of his rashness.

"That's right, boy. Keep your distance." Dirk growled, backing up slowly, Yui in his arms. He'd use her to escape. They would never think to stop him while he held her captive.

A tremor went down his back suddenly. Loud thunder sounded as lightening crackled in the distance. The sea churned, as if angry at these turn of events. Dirk looked around with a frown, then yelped and stood back.

Yui seemed to be ablaze, blue fire surrounding her. Her eyes were wide, the color having turned to a deep silver. Her hair and clothes swirled around her, as if caught in an intense wind storm. A blue kanji symbol glowed on her forehead, the light almost blinding as it blazed to life.

Behind them, the ocean became more violent, the waves crashing onto the shore furiously. In the distance, a blue circle of light appeared from the churning water. The light grew brighter and brighter, until a huge creature broke the surface of the water.

It was a huge blue dragon. Not the kind seen in novels, but an ancient dragon from Chinese myth. Its muzzle opened, emitting a piercing scream of anger and rage. Everyone was transfixed, their eyes wide with awe as they stared upon the form of the god Seiryuu once more.

The figure of the dragon flew over the ocean, its body wrapping protectively around its miko. Yui's eyes continued to glow as Seiryuu's form changed, becoming a tall, handsome young man. He placed his hands on Yui's shoulders, his cold blue eyes taking in all around him.

"Iiee!! Don't take her away again!" Miaka cried, tears falling down her face. Christopher held her back, otherwise she would have rushed forward.

A brief smile fell over Seiryuu's face at Miaka's audacity. "Do not fear, Suzaku no Miko. I have no intention of consuming my miko again." His eyes once again grew cold as he looked at his fallen seishi. "I am most displeased with you, my seishi. I give you the gift of life once more, a second chance to right the wrongs you have committed, and you throw my gift away in favor of the desire for power. I am _most_ displeased."

He reached out a hand, and Dirk was suddenly there, his body rigid with pain as he stared up at his god with wide eyes. Seiryuu gazed back, his brow furrowing in anger. "I have given each of you a second chance. Ashitare." Sam cringed, looking down as he was addressed. "I gave you a life more suited to you, a family that loves you, not hate and despises you. Yet you joined with Nakago once more, following his orders like an obedient dog."

Yi's head snapped up, her mouth opened as if to protest his words. He gave her a warning glance, her head falling in acquiescence. Turning to the shivering Sam, Seiryuu continued. "However, you have shown yourself able to break free of your old self. You chose to help my brother's seishi, as well as my miko, in her time of need. You are forgiven."

A deep breath escaped Sam, his eyes alight with happiness. He bowed his head, falling to his knees in benediction.

The Dragon God's eyes scanned once more, coming to rest on Brad. "Miboshi. Just as Ashitare did not change, nor did you. You chose to follow Nakago mindlessly, hoping to regain a semblance of your former power."

Brad swallowed, nodding as he bowed his head. It was true; he'd hoped Dirk's ambitions would fuel his own.

"Yet, when faced with killing your once best friend, you balked." Seiryuu smirked, enjoying seeing the stunned look on Brad's face at his words. "But like Ashitare, you too saw the error of your ways in time. You are forgiven."

Tears of gratitude and relief fell down Brad's cheek, as he collapsed to his knees. He smiled up at Seiryuu, happiness and contentment filling him. Christopher knelt next to his old friend, propping his arms around his shoulders. Brad smiled at Christopher in gratitude.

Nodding in approval, Seiryuu once more gazed around him. His eyes fell on the unmoving and charred body of Sasha. "Soi. Once more, you allowed your heart to overrun your mind. And once again, you sacrificed your life for the man you loved. But your feelings in this were clouded, as they have always been. Accept my forgiveness and live once more to follow your _true_ heart."

A blue light surrounded Sasha as she lay in Nicholas' arms. He watched in awe and amazement as her charred flesh became white and smooth once more. Her long maroon hair fell around her in waves, moving around her as she once more began to breath.

Her eyes fluttered open, staring up into Nicholas' face. Her fingers lightly brushed away the tears that were falling unheeded down his face.

"Stupid female…" Nicholas choked, closing his eyes as he leaned into her touch.

She smiled, nodding once, weakly. "I am. Forgive me?"

He just held her close in answer.

Once again, Seiryuu turned to his seishi. "Tomo. You were given a second chance, but it was taken from you by the machinations of a demon. Arise, Keka." The once form of Tomo swirled around, until a small form began to emerge. It resembled a dragon, much like Seiryuu's other form, only much smaller.

"You have disobeyed me for the last time, Keka. Your attempt at godhood is at an end." Seiryuu said coldly. Before the creature could protest in its defense, it was engulfed in intense blue fire. It screamed, evaporating into nothingness. Once ore, the others were reminded of how cold and unyielding the Dragon God could be.

"Tomo. Your jealousy of Soi was your undoing. You allowed the demon Kiko to take over your body, and your soul. Yet, like Soi, you did it for love. Accept my forgiveness and be whole once more."

A blue column of light appeared where the former demon had stood. Long brown hair swirled around the figure as Raphael appeared. He blinked, staring at everyone in confusion. There was an innocence, a gentleness about him that hadn't been there before. He looked over at Joshua and turned a deep red as he remembered what he did to the youth when Keka had a hold of him.

Before Joshua could reassure him it was okay, he gasped as Seiryuu once again addressed his seishi. "Amiboshi. The love you have for your brother is strong, as his is for you. Yet, you hate yourself for what you've become. I watched as you murdered your own mother."

"No! That wasn't how it happened!" Joshua protested, not caring if this was a god or not. No one spoke like that about his brother!

Seiryuu held his hand up and Joshua found himself unable to speak. "Allow me to finish, young one." He turned cold blue eyes onto Amiboshi, but they softened slightly. "Your courage and strength enabled you to not only save your miko and brother, but to stand up to your worst fears. You are anything but a murderer, my son. You faced your worst fears and overcame them. Accept my blessing and know you have done well."

Jonathan felt tears come to his eyes at his god's words. He bowed his head, falling to his knees in gratitude. Overcome with emotion, he could only clutch his flute to his chest as he gazed at Seiryuu in awe.

"Suboshi." Joshua looked up, gazing at Seiryuu with near defiance. The god smiled, a genuine smile this time. The most impetuous and emotion driven of my seishi. Whereas Amiboshi believed himself to be a murderer, that title rightfully belongs to you."

Joshua flinched at Seiryuu's words, but didn't deny them. He knew them to be true, after all. He'd willingly killed Tamahome's family and without remorse. At least, at the time he'd done it…

"However, you have come to realize the error of your actions. You've come to realize life is most precious, not to be snuffed out on a whim. With your acceptance of this, and willingness to accept responsibility for your actions, you have redeemed yourself. Accept my eternal blessing and know that I am proud of you."

Like his brother, Joshua fell to his knees at his god's words. When Tarek had forgiven him, he'd never believed it possible. But now, to know that he wasn't cursed, made his heart soar with happiness.

"Last of all, Nakago." Seiryuu's booming voice startled them, as the god addressed the last of his seishi. "Your foolish ambition has nearly destroyed this world, and your fellow seishi. You were given a second chance, yet you continued with this foolish ambition of yours, causing death and destruction. This I cannot forgive."

Dirk's eyes widened, knowing full well what the god's words meant. "As you will it. But not before I have my revenge!" Reaching into his jacket, he pulled out a revolver. Aiming it at Yui's heart, he pulled the trigger.

A collective cry of "no!" could be heard from everyone on the small beach. The sound of a discharged gun crackled, followed by a scream. Yui opened her frightened eyes to see Brad in front of her, his brown eyes wide with pain.

Despite that, he smiled up at her. "I did it, Yui-sama. I protected you like I always should have." He slumped to the ground, blood pooling on the sand from the bullet wound to his back. Christopher rushed over to his friend's side, cradling him in his arms.

There was a moment of stunned silence, then a pair of cries, both filled with anguish, sounded. Dirk looked down at the sudden gaping hole in his chest, a result of the ryuuseisui that had pierced his chest. He screamed, not even noticing the blood and bone fragments that littered the ground from his sudden injury. He clutched his head, screaming one final time as the horrible music pierced his skull. He was dead before he hit the sandy ground.

"Justice has been served." Yui looked around at the sound of the voice, her eyes back to normal. The sea and sky were just as they were, with no sign that Seiryuu had been present. If not for Dirk's body lying in its own blood, the scene could have passed for a group of teenagers on a picnic.

Miaka knelt next to Christopher, rubbing his back as he gazed up at her sorrowfully. Brad was in his arms, smiling weakly up at them all. He'd done it; he'd protected his miko as was his duty. He just wished it didn't hurt so much…

Michael knelt next to them, placing his hand on Brad's shoulder. A red glow began from his hand, slowly spreading over Brad's body. "Rest. This will take care of the pain until we can move you."

The young man nodded, resting his head on his friend's shoulder. He instantly fell asleep, the pain gone for the moment.

Turning, Yui fell into Joshua's arms, burying her face in his chest. Everything that had happened seemed to crash down on her all at once. Holding her tightly, Joshua rested his face against her hair, whispering his reassurances that all would be all right. He looked up, smiling as his brother wrapped his arms around Joshua's shoulders, giving him Jonathan's own reassurance. They'd won. Despite all obstacles presented to them, they'd won.

Looking up, Yui gazed into Joshua's loving eyes. He loved her unconditionally and completely, without any strings attached. It was a blessing she'd found him again. Her gaze fell onto Jonathan, a smile finally coming to her lips. They were both precious to her, she realized. Perhaps not in the same way, she now realized, but she loved them both.

Life certainly had proven to be difficult. But as long as the ones she loved were with her, Yui knew she could survive it. Life, and love, was a never ending circle. Pain, sorrow and heartache may fill her life, but eventually, all would be right. She smiled, knowing her life had finally reached that point. Snuggling close to Joshua, she watched the sunrise on a new day, and a new life.

Together.

~owari~

AN: WAI!!!! It's finally finished!! I never thought I'd ever finish this story! Well, hope you all enjoyed it as much as I did. I may write an epilogue to this, sort of a recap of what happens to everyone. Don't expect it too soon though, other projects are currently calling my attention. I'm glad you all stuck through this with me and I hope it was worth the wait!


End file.
